Let Me In
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Sequel to Arms - It's been 3 years since the wedding was called off, now someone new is missing in Nyla's life and she has to go back to La Push.  Maybe she can finally get some answers from Paul.
1. Ch 1 Missing

**Chapter 1** - Missing

A shrill ringing echoed through the apartment.

Indigo blue eyes opened sleepily and stared at the offending electronic device sitting on the nightstand. The blue eyes darted to the alarm clock next to the cell phone and it read 3:00 AM; The witching hour.

Great; anyone who calls people at 3 AM is calling to give someone bad news. She debated on whether or not to even answer the damn thing or fling it across the room and let its rubbery cover bounce it around.

Curiosity got the better of her as she rolled over and picked up the phone, she sighed heavily she should've known it was going to be one of her idiot brothers. Ever since she'd left La Push three years ago they called her non-stop. Her mom wasn't any better. But the boys called at all hours, they'd get off patrol at four or five in the morning and call her.

"Calvin you better have a really good reason for calling me this damn early in the morning."

"Nyla..." His voice sounded different, he didn't sound like himself. He was the loudest out of every one in the family and right now he was so quiet she could barely hear him.

"What's wrong Calvin? What is it?" Nyla questioned.

"Nyla you need to come home. It's mom."

That three letter word was all it took for Nyla to jump out of bed and run around like a crazy person packing her clothes. She couldn't even wait for her brother to finish what he was calling about. Calvin wouldn't call her and tell her to come home if it hadn't been a life threatening emergency.

Nyla found herself sitting in the passenger seat of her Jeep. She had finished college a year earlier than expected; so once she'd gotten a job, she sold her Toyota and got a Jeep. She could suddenly see why Leah liked hers so much. She'd stuffed two suitcases, a couple of pillows and one large blanket in the back.

Calvin had called her back a few hundred times while she was trying to drive as fast as possible from California to Washington, she finally picked up when she stopped for gas and told him she was on her way. That's all she had to say. He knew he didn't have to keep bothering her anymore.

Nyla stared out the windshield as she sipped the warm liquid. She'd had about five cups of coffee and stopped to pee a dozen times at least, but she was trying to stay awake to get to La Push before sun down. She was completely surprised she hadn't been pulled over and given a ticket for speeding yet. Of course she could always pull the crying female jag on the officer as long as they were male.

It was amazing what crying females in a speeding car could get away with when it came to male police officers. Nyla shook her head. The last time she'd stopped for fuel, Nyla couldn't take the suspense anymore and finally called Calvin back for a second time and asked him what was going on with their mother. Calvin's voice was distraught, but had a strong quietness to it. It was definitely killing him the most.

"Mom's missing...We don't know where she is. We can't track her scent. We tried to and it stopped in the middle of the damn woods. There have been search parties out looking for her for the last 48 hours and nothing yet. The Forks police department is getting ready to call off the searches in our woods and Sam is getting ready to let the pack search. We had to stay out of the way in case someone from the search party ran into one of us." Calvin kept his voice steady any emotion he was feeling he would have to keep in check or Nyla would get upset and start crying and he wanted to keep her safe while driving.

Nyla just listened to everything Calvin was saying and kept her emotions in check, she knew if her brother even heard a hint of emotion he would make her stay put and he'd phase and run to her and driver her the rest of the way home. That was just the way Calvin was.

So here she was back to driving again. Worry was just expanding through her brain. Who the hell would take an ex-alcoholic who didn't drink anymore and was still attending Alcoholics Anonymous? She couldn't be THAT much fun anymore could she?

Lord she knew that was all wrong. Calvin, Collin and Brady had been keeping her up to date with the guy she'd recently been dating and hooking up with as Brady put it. Brady's room was right next to their mothers so there was never a shortage of moaning and groaning coming from the room the nights her 'boyfriend' stayed the night. Brady usually picked those nights to patrol voluntarily so as to not be within an ear shot of his mother's 'oh yes's' and 'oh god's'….It was just a little more than he could handle even if he had recently turned 22. He still wanted nothing to do with hearing his mother 'get it on' with some sweaty dude. Again Brady's words.

Around 5 pm, Nyla passed the 'Welcome to La Push' sign. Naturally since she passed the border she suddenly couldn't get her mind off the one man who plagued her dreams and her nightmares.

Paul.

It took her a long time for the pain in her heart and the feeling of constantly missing him to pass, but it finally did. She hadn't dated anyone since she'd left because she just couldn't wrap her mind around him not being in her life. She'd not heard from him since she left. Clearly her brothers still had to coexist with him in the pack and he still hadn't given a viable reason as to pulling the plug on the wedding. Though they could confirm he was just as miserable as Nyla was.

According to her brothers Paul had stayed in wolf form for the first six months and kept his thoughts to himself. Every time the guys were phased with him they could just feel the sadness and the physical pain that radiated through him twenty-four hours a day - seven days a week.

Everyone she kept in touch with tried to get her to understand that an imprint bond couldn't be broken, he'd eventually realize what a huge mistake he'd made and come back to her and beg for forgiveness. The only think she realized was broken…was her.

She found the familiar house was shined on with her jeep headlights, the first person out to see her was of course Calvin, who ran out and jerked her from the vehicle and practically hugged the breath right out of her.

"Oh my god Nyla, I missed you so much. I'm so glad you came home. Brady has been quiet since mom went missing and he's been blocking his thoughts when he's phased, you've got to talk to him, he'll open up to you."

Nyla patted Calvin's back as he finally set her down on her feet in front of him. "Okay slow down. I'll talk to Brady. How are you and Collin doing?"

Calvin frowned. "They are going to call off the search for mom tomorrow some time, so Sam is making the pack stay out of the woods, until after the search party is gone. Collin is pissed off because he wants to go find mom and Sam refuses to let us phase. He gave us an alpha order."

Nyla nodded. "I don't blame Sam he has to protect the pack, if you guys go traipsing around the woods while the search party is there, they'll report mutant wolves and start to try hunting you guys, instead of trying to find mom. I realize you guys are practically indestructible, but I'm not so sure you're bulletproof. And I really don't want to find out either."

Calvin nodded in agreement.

Nyla smiled softly. "I'm going to go for a walk, while the sun is still up. I need to clear my head from all the caffeine I drank on the way here."

Calvin kissed her forehead softly. "I'll bring your bags inside and put them in your old room."

"Thanks. I'll be back in a few. I won't stay out long." She turned and walked down the path towards the beach.

Before long she found herself at the cliffs. She wasn't sure why she was there. It was only natural to return to the scene of the heartbreak.

"Nyla…" A little bit of deja vu was felt as she turned and watched as Brady walked up to her.

"Brady, it's so nice to see you little brother."

Brady scoffed. "Who are you calling little?" He smirked at her and she couldn't help but giggle at the cocky attitude he'd inherited from Collin and Calvin. She couldn't believe how big he'd gotten. He was her little brother but he was as big as Collin and Calvin now.

Nyla laughed. "I see the twin's cocky attitude has finally rubbed off on you."

Brady's thick deep chuckle filled the air. "Or maybe I gained one of my own from hanging out with cocky pack brothers." Brady frowned and suddenly he couldn't keep his feelings in check anymore. "Nyla it's my fault that mom is missing."

"What? What do you mean?" Brady wasn't making any sense.

"I was sort of supposed to be patrolling the south area that included mom's home and my imprint sort of surprised me with dinner she cooked and when I got home after patrol she was missing. It's my entire fault, had I just kept patrolling in my head and not my imprint she'd still be here and she'd still be fine."

Nyla frowned as she watched tears begin to slide down Brady's cheeks. Out of all his brothers Brady was the most sensitive but NEVER showed his feelings; Nyla pulled Brady down as he buried his face into her shoulder and she held him as he cried.

"Don't worry Brady we'll find her. I promise. We will."

She could only hope she was speaking words of truth.


	2. Ch 2 Rough & Unruly

**Chapter 2** – Rough & Unruly

"Today in La Push Washington the Fork's law enforcement has called off the rescue search effort for a missing local woman; 55 year old Cynthia Walker. Her family says she was not one to go wondering or take off without letting someone know where she could be found at all times. Authorities are speculating a bear attack in the woods, since the woods of La Push have been notorious for bear attacks. The rain is hindering the search mostly for the search dogs, the most since it seems to be washing away any scent that the 55 year old mother of four may have left behind. Until authorities can locate the body they will keep her file open as a missing person."

Collin growled at the TV as he stood from the couch a shaking trembling mess and Nyla watched as Calvin and Brady both jumped on him dragging him out of the house. No sooner did they get him out, he exploded into a giant angry pissed off ball of brown and tan fur, snapping and snarling out his frustrations.

Nyla walked down the steps and stood in front of Collin as she held out her hand and he calmed walked over and his wet nose brushed against her hand. Nyla leaned down and dressed her forehead to Collin's huge wolf one. "I know you're upset and angry, but getting so upset that you blow up into a giant wolf is not going to help us find mom any faster." She placed a kiss on his snout and backed up as he stood to his full height. "Now…Go for a run and burn off some anger and I'm going to go to the grocery store and get stuff to make dinner." Nyla kissed his snout as she released her grip on him and watched as he bounced off into the tree.

Nyla shook her head as Calvin walked up. "So would you like some company on your way to the grocery store?"

Nyla scoffed. "No way! Your temper is worse the Collins. I'm going to have you go all wolf in the damn dairy aisle. Besides I need some me time all this testosterone and I might start growing hair in unwanted places."

"That would be interesting." Calvin chuckled and watched as Nyla shook her head and walked over to her Jeep and left.

Nyla got through the grocery store in Forks, barely because it was packed and she was bumping into people left and right as they were all trying to shop as well. Her head perked up when someone said her name. She turned and stared wide eyed as she watched none other than Jason Merker as he walked up and enveloped her in a tight hug. She'd seen him once in California and they'd made small talk, of course the first words out of his mouth were an apology about the physical harm he'd caused her during their junior year. Since then she hadn't seen him, until now.

Jason frowned. "I'm so sorry to hear about your mom. Do they have any leads at all?"

Nyla pushed her hair behind her ears. "No unfortunately they don't have anything. They checked out her latest boyfriend and he's pretty much clean. Then they went back and check ex-boyfriends and they were all spotless. Forks police department called off the search because the rain is making most of the trails wash away and making nasty mudslides. But it's okay my brothers are going to put together another search party of family members and hopefully we can find her soon."

Jason gripped Nyla's hand gently. "Well call me if you need any more help. I'd be more than willing to help as much as possible."

Nyla nodded as she thanked him and walked away to the checkout stands. Once she got half way to the house, Calvin called her. "Nyla I need you to go to Sam and Emily's immediately."

"Calvin I just finished shopping all the groceries are in the back I need to get them home I don't want them to spoil."

"Nyla please, you know I don't say please very often." He begged; something was definitely up. "I don't care what you do with the groceries…Oops never mind. Emily said you can keep them in her fridge."

Nyla grumbled. "Okay I'll be there in a few." Clearly if he told her he didn't care what she was doing she needed to get her ass to Emily and Sam's; then that's exactly what she needed to do. She was going to try reasoning with him but he definitely made a compelling case when he used his big brother voice.

About ten minutes later, Nyla pulled up and Brady walked out and grabbed the grocery bags, and Nyla couldn't help giggle. "Please don't kill yourself trying to grab all those."

Brady gave her a sour look. "Hello? Wolf strength."

This just made Nyla giggle harder as she patted his shoulder softly. "Sorry Bray! Sometimes I forget you're all grown up with big boy tough genes."

Brady chuckled at her statement and also the use of her nickname for him. He held open the front door and allowed her to walk into the house first as he followed suit.

Emily jogged over and wrapped Nyla into an almost bone crushing hug. "Jesus Emily, has Sam been slipping you the wolf gene at night or something." As she hugged Emily back. "Or maybe it was something else he's been slipping you?" As she looked down and noticed Emily had a tummy on her.

Emily laughed as she shook her head as she rubbed her small bump. "Yea well we just decided Milo needed a brother or sister. I'm secretly hoping sister; I think Sam is stuck in boy mode."

"Of course he is." Nyla teased.

Sam walked up and gave Nyla a one armed squeeze. "Someone is upstairs avoiding you at all costs and being very stubborn about it. If you get my drift?"

"Oh I get your drift." Nyla nodded as she took a couple of deep breaths as she looked up the stairs in front of her. Sam nodded to her in an encouraging manner. She smiled softly as she started walking up the stairs slowly trying to keep her nerves intact.

Collin and Calvin both growled as Sam growled back. "Leave her alone. They need to work it out for both of their own sanity."

Calvin's eyes widened. "Sam she's only been back home for two days. She doesn't need this right now."

Collin folded his arms over his chest. "She's been hurt enough by him. I don't care if she is his imprint. If he doesn't make things right with her I'm going to put him out of the misery he's kept himself in for the last three years and finish him off."

Sam shook his head negatively. "You two need to stay out of it, Nyla is a big girl she can fight her own battles against Paul. He wouldn't hurt her at least not physically and you know that. We all know he's been fighting his own demons for the last three years since he called off the wedding. Clearly he had his reasons, even if he chooses not to share them with us. Plus you can't fake being that miserable even if you tried. And believe me he's tried faking that he's not miserable and that didn't even work."

Calvin growled. "I don't care what he feels he needs to take into consideration how she fuckin' feels. He's the one who broke her heart and called off the wedding."

Emily stepped in like someone was going to challenge a pregnant imprint. "Look, everyone will leave them alone. Paul has his reasons and whether or not he shares them with the pack is none of your business. It's obviously between him and Nyla. They both need each other to heal and that's not going to happen if you two don't stop trying to barge your way into their relationship. Stay out of it. It's no one's business not even Sam's or Jake's and they are the alphas."

A low whistle came from the corner of the room. Everyone looked over to see Jake with a very expecting Alexia sitting on his lap. Jake smiled. "Yea because Emily said so." He would like to be the antagonist of the group, he knew no one would touch him with Alexia perched in his lap.

They knew she was due for a c-section in a couple of weeks and was completely uncomfortable. The doctor was scared for her to go into labor because of the sheer size of the baby which led them both to believe it was a boy. So the doctor had her scheduled for a c-section. The baby had a habit of shoving it's foot through her ribcage and it would take Jake at least fifteen minutes to get it rubbed back through, not to mention fifteen minutes of crying from Alexia because the pain was completely unbearable.

Collin and Calvin both looked defeated as they walked away and went to the living room.

Nyla felt her stomach lurch almost into her throat as she tried to calm her nerves; standing outside the spare bedroom door. She knew that's where he was…It was the only logical place he would be. They'd spent a few nights in that spare room while together. Her hand touched the door and it was almost as if she could feel the misery leaking through the door. She swallowed hard as she opened the door and stepped inside, pushing it closed behind her.

Paul was standing by the window with his arms crossed over his chest. The door opened and closed as he caught a whiff of something strange in the air. It smelled familiar but the scent was mixed with an even more familiar scent; his imprint.

Paul turned and narrowed his eyes at Nyla, god she was still beautiful. Paul suddenly rushed her and she backed into the door as Paul blocked her with his hands on either side of her body, he bent forward and sniffed her. His body began to shake involuntarily. As he closed his eyes and continued to smell her.

"Who were you around today?" He snarled out through clenched teeth.

"What do you care?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Apparently he could still hear her…Hello wolf hearing!

"Just answer the question!" Paul growled as his hand punched the door so hard it left a fist impression in the door, causing Nyla to practically jump out of her skin.

Nyla frowned. "I was at the Forks grocery store. Why?"

"Son of a bitch." Paul ground out as he practically shoved her out of the way running through the door and crashing through the front door downstairs as he barely made it off the porch before he phased and took off into the trees.

Calvin, Collin and Brady came through the bedroom door as saw Nyla sitting on the floor against the bed. "What the fuck happened?" Collin snapped.

Nyla looked up from her spot on the hard wood floor. "I don't know." Her head went in her hands as tear started to trickle down her cheeks. Paul had never been that rough or unruly with her before. "I honestly don't know."


	3. Ch 3 Epiphany & Enemy

**Chapter 3** - Epiphany & Enemy

His fur covered legs carried him through the trees as fast as he could. He couldn't believe that fucker was back in Forks. He wanted to scream and rage out and run to Forks and just tear him apart. He wanted to tear him apart and throw some pieces in the ocean and burn some and bury some. He never wanted him the be within a 3 foot radius of his imprint ever again. But he knew he would. He was devious and smart a dangerous combination. He was snarling and snapping his jaws just dreaming of getting his razor sharp teeth digging into multiple body parts.

'_PAUL STOP!'_ Sam's voice boomed in Paul's head.

Paul's body skid to a stop deep in the woods; as his lungs expanded and collapsed while trying to take in as much oxygen as possible. His whole body was still shaking with tremors even in his wolf form. _'What do you want Sam?'_

'_What do I want? Shouldn't you already know the answer to that? You know…I let you wreck your own wedding day and even kept Collin, Calvin and Brady from tearing into you when you destroyed their sister; your imprint. I let you disappear for a couple of months and kick it in wolf form for six months. I let you be grumpy and patrol by yourself because you didn't want anyone around you. What I want is an honest answer from you. It's your turn to let me in on what the hell has been eating away at you since you forced Nyla away. I know it's not nothing, so please don't try to bullshit me.' _Sam's voice was filled with strength and authority.

The sadness began to consume Paul all over again; it had felt so good to be in the same room with Nyla and even smelling her scent. But that familiar scent that was wrapped around her body was making him grow more and more pissed off at the moment. _'I don't know what to say Sam. I know I ruined everything in my life three years ago when I lied to Nyla. It killed me to say those words to her and killed me even more as she not only walked away but completely left La Push. I want to tell you and the pack everything but I just don't know how. I'm embarrassed, sad, pissed off and yet completely miserable all wrapped up in one wolf body.'_

Sam frowned on the inside. _'Paul you're going to have to trust that your pack brothers are not going to do anything but help you with whatever you're going through, but you have to put a little faith into other people. I'm not demanding you tell me and the rest of the pack, I'm just telling you that eventually you need to believe that we are here for you...No matter what. We've all been a family since the beginning, why would you think suddenly we are any less just cause we've gotten married and started families of our own. You know as long as there is a breath in Emily's body she is going to continue dotting over you and every other pack member as much as she does Milo and the new baby. You're her kids too, she's the den mother and has been since you all started phasing when you were 16.'_

Paul exhaled heavily as his big wolf body collapsed on the green grass of the cliffs. _'You're absolutely right Sam. I do have to trust my pack brothers got my back no matter what. I know it's my fault I ruined my wedding. But I've got to tell them the truth and then I need to make things right with Nyla. Just having her in the same damn room with me...It - It just kills me...And I know I don't have anyone to blame but myself, my pain is my own fault..'_

_'So...Emergency pack meeting? Or some more sulking?' _Sam questioned.

_'I think I'm going to sulk some more. Go and talk to Nyla and let her know her instincts about me lying to her were right and then emergency pack meeting and somewhere in the middle fooooood." _Paul moaned out. Apparently his stomach was starting to fight him for life sustaining sustenance.

Sam chuckled. _'Get back to the house. Once you talk with Nyla we'll go from there.'_

God she was an angel sent from heaven. He watched her as she walked around the Uley property, her scent was amazing he could smelled her. He had been following her for the last few years. She seemed to be in a fairly extreme amount of pain nearly twenty-four-seven. She did a lot of crying as well. If he hadn't already been dead he would cry for her.

His blood red eyes scanned her curvy body. If only he could get to her without the damn wolves being so close. They would end him in a heartbeat. He'd been close a few times today, but then one of those damn idiot wolves would make their presence known, completely shooting down his shot to grab her. He knew he should've done it way back when she first left La Push.

He wasn't as confident or cocky back than though. Now he was just waiting for her to be left alone for three seconds and he would get her. She was his reason for taking her mother. He knew she would go back to La Push and eventually those witless dogs would leave her along some place and he would snatch her, turn her and they could live happily ever after.

Because of course; why would a wolf still want her if she was a mortal enemy...A vampire.

Now if he could just get her away from those filthy mutts.

Nyla sat in the spare room trying to calm her nerves again. She'd gone outside and tried to get some fresh air in her lungs. She'd gone back inside at Brady's puppy eyes for her to be inside and be safe. She sat on the bed and took some deep breaths. The bedroom door opened as Nyla looked up and smiled widely as she watched Kim walk into the room.

Nyla jumped to her feet as Kim collided with her body as they two hugged as tightly as possible. Naturally both couldn't help the tears. They'd kept in touch the three years Nyla was gone, but they really hadn't seen each other since Nyla had left. They walked over and sat down. Nyla smiled softly as they both leaned against each other. "How's Marie doing?"

Kim chuckled. "I can't believe she's getting ready to turn four. I don't care if they call her a mini-Kim. She is so much like Jared, she's more a mini him than me. I don't know why I get blamed." They both laughed.

"Yes well she does have Jared's gene's in her. Now to mention she does look like him even though she has your nose and laugh." Nyla pointed out.

"Damn it I hate it when you point out the obvious." Kim groaned.

Nyla laughed hard. "So when are you giving me another niece or nephew?"

Kim giggled. "Wow you just like Jared! Damn you! I've already decided to stop taking my birth control, I just have to break the news to Jared. I'm sure that will get him eager."

"WOOHOO!" Was heard being yelled downstairs.

Nyla laughed hard as her and Kim fell back on the bed as Kim joined in her laughter.

"I don't think you have to break it to him anymore." Nyla snickered.

"Damn it! I really need to remind myself I'm in a house full of boys with excellent wolf hearing." Kim muttered.

Which threw them into a fit of giggles again. Even more so when Jared came through the bedroom door as he sat between the girls and wrapped an arm around each of them as they each rested their head on one of his biceps as they continued to giggle as he sighed happily.

Kim and Nyla both smacked Jared in the stomach and he couldn't help chuckling at both of them. He kissed Nyla's forehead as he looked over and then kissed Kim's lips. "Really? Are you really sure about the birth control?"

Kim laughed as she nodded at his excited state. Jared couldn't help as he capture her lips. Nyla made a gagging noise as she quickly stood from the bed and excited the room closing the door behind her as she made her way downstairs and to the kitchen.

Emily giggled as she looked at the face Nyla was making. "What happened?"

Nyla gagged again. "I was almost a victim of Jared and Kim's copulating. These boys and their imprints."

Emily and Sam both laughed.

As the back door opened, Nyla watched as Paul walked through the door, he swallowed hard as he shoved his hands into his front pockets.

"Hi." Paul muttered.

"Hi." Nyla said quietly.


	4. Ch 4 Hurt Not Dead

**Chapter 4** – Hurt Not Dead

Saying 'Hi' was the easiest way to start their conversation. They knew they needed to talk about what happened and this was the beginning of it. Paul stood staring in Nyla's indigo eyes; as she nodded at him; he quirked his head to the right. She stood and walked down the hallway. A hand came out and grabbed her by the upper arm gently and pulled her into a room, the door closing and locking behind her as she was pulled against a warm body and enveloped into even warmer arms.

Nyla couldn't help letting out a shaky breath as she wrapped her arms around the warm torso that was against her own. She rested her forehead against the bare chest that was eye level with her. She could feel his warm lips as they pressed into the top of her head.

"I know you lied to me three years ago. I know the words you said were hateful because you needed me to believe them. But what I really need to know is why you lied to me. we've known each other so long and you've never lied to me. I knew when you looked in my eyes and said I wasn't worth it I knew you had your reasons and if I really wasn't worth it you wouldn't have lied to...I don't know protect me or for whatever your reasons were. But I really need to know." Nyla's voice was softly begging Paul for the truth.

Paul frowned as he softly kissed the top of her head. "I know I lied." He swallowed hard. "Every word that came out of my mouth was a lie and you're right, I had to lie in such away you would believe it. Even though I know you didn't believe it, you just pretended to make me think you really believed the words. And I know as hard as it was for you to walk away that, that was what I wanted you to do and you complied. Granted I wish you hadn't left La Push, but I think it was what was best for you at the time."

Paul watched as Nyla lifted her head and looked up locking eyes with him. Paul cupped her cheeks as his thumbs gently swept under her eyes and then one thumb went down and softly brushed across her bottom lip. "Still so beautiful." Paul lips murmured softly.

Paul watched as tears slowly leaked out of Nyla's beautiful blue eyes. The same eyes he was so addicted to when they were just first dating all those years prior to this moment. His thumbs brushed away her tears or tried to but more just appeared. Paul pressed his lips to Nyla's forehead, then pecked the tip of her nose, brushed his lips to both of her cheeks, and even her chin. His lips finally captured her lips.

The tongue's dueled together as their hands grasped every possible place they could to relieve the ache they each felt. the ache was lessening with their lips attached to each others. Paul's hands slid down Nyla's curvy body as he gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her, he couldn't help chuckling when she squeaked against his lips out of surprise.

Nyla's back was pushed against the door as her long legs wrapped around his waist. Nyla felt Paul's lips leave her as they traveled down her neck and throat. "God this is so-so wrong." Nyla moaned. "But it feels so right."

"Yes...Yes it does." Paul mumbled against the bare skin of her neck. Paul kissed back up as he captured her lips again.

Paul pulled away from her lips as they were both panting trying to catch their breath. Paul lowered his head. "Shit." He couldn't help cussing. A few more cuss words came from his mouth as he buried his face in her neck, his arms tightening around her.

Nyla finally heard the wolf that was howling outside. Her arms wrapped around him as her fingers went through his hair.

"I have to go." His voice was strained as he carefully set her on her feet in front of him.

"I know. You're pack brothers need you." She state softly after hearing the wolf howl again.

"PAUL C'MON!" Jared's muffled shout came from the kitchen.

"Yea! I'll be right there!" Paul called after Jared.

Nyla pushed him towards the door, but Paul had a hold of her hand. "You need to go Paul. You can't leave them to fight without you."

"You'll still be here when I get back right? Promise me." Paul couldn't break the eye lock he had with Nyla as he watched her nod.

"I promise. My brothers would kill me if I went anywhere unprotected." Nyla watched as Paul leaned over and kissed her forehead softly, before he opened the door and took off with the rest of his brothers.

Nyla looked around and was suddenly aware they'd been in the bathroom the whole time. Damn it bathrooms always had great acoustics everyone could probably hear them making out. Nyla felt her face flame red with embarrassment. She splashed a little cold water on her face to get her blush to ease up a little as she patted it dry. Her lips were nicely swollen from Paul's intense kisses. Not that she was complaining at all. What was there to complain about? The man who was missing in her life had returned. Well technically she'd returned but who was keeping track.

Nyla walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen as Kim laughed. "Well you two disappeared fast. Get any actually talking done?"

Nyla couldn't stop the blush that overtook her cheeks. "I'm not sure talking was what we really did. I mean there was a little conversation included in what we were doing. But I'm sure the major convo will be held when the guys aren't all going vampire hunting crazy."

The girls all nodded in agreement.

Naturally as always Brady and Seth were left behind to guard the imprints; being as they were still the youngest.

Most of the imprints were sporadically throughout the house. Kim and Nyla were in the kitchen, Alexia and Emily had gone to bed early, because the babies were super active without Sam and Jake around. Claire was Quil's imprint and she was also sleeping. She was in her senior year of high school. Quil was excited for her to be finished already. Calvin, Collin and Brady's imprints, Shannon, Christina, and LeAnn were all at work, but due to show up at any time. Brady would leave Seth for 20 minutes it took him 10 to get to the diner they worked at and then would run along watching them for the 10 minute drive either home or to Sam and Emily's.

Nyla knew Brady had just left not more than five minutes ago as she and Kim giggled in the kitchen. Kim's parents had Marie for the next two weeks when they went to see her grandparents in Utah. A complete quiet came over the entire house. IT was almost like the calm before the storm.

"Did you lure those stupid mutts the wrong way?" The blood red eyes looked around shifty making sure the cost was completely clear.

"Of course; it was easy, they just followed my scent. So what's the plan?"

"Were going to go in and send a message to those filthy beasts. That if we can get to their mates now; that we can get to them any damn time we want too."

"Any stipulations?"

"Don't kill any of them…Only hurt; and don't touch any of the ones that are pregnant. Wait what did you do with the sandy colored one?"

"No worries he's going to be out for a while." They cackled as they descended upon the quiet house in La Push.

"You two don't fuck this up. Remember I want them hurt not dead."

Before Nyla and Kim could even make a move to run, they were both grabbed by two guys who were clearly vampires. They both tried to struggle against the two intruders in the house. Silent tears leaked out of Kim's eyes when she felt her attacker grab her hand and twist her left arm around and behind her back as his big hand was wrapped around her neck holding her still, he pushed the front of her body into a wall as he liked her ear and talked shit about the wolves in her ear.

The attacker who had Nyla gripped her throat so she couldn't scream or barely breathe. His other arm was wrapped around her ribcage.

"I can hear those filthy mutts starting to howl closer to this shack. We need to hurry up and do what we came to do and get the hell out of here. I sure as hell don't feel like being ripped apart tonight."

"I fully agree."

Kim cried out when the vampire shoved her left arm higher up her back, forcing her shoulder to dislocate, along with her elbow and broke her wrist. After which he squeezed her throat until she passed out an dropped her lifeless body on the floor.

Nyla squirmed to try and get herself free from the vampire who had her, but it was no use, he started squeezing her until she felt at least a couple of her ribs crack and a couple of them actually broke. Tears began to slide down her cheeks. As the vampire choked her out as well, leaving her on the floor next to Kim.

The two vampires took off like thieves in the night and the idiotic wolves would never be the wiser as to who they were or who sent them.


	5. Ch 5 Trauma Clean Up

**Chapter 5** - Trauma Clean-Up

_'Sam something's wrong.'_ Jared whimpered.

_'You can feel it too Jared?' _Paul questioned.

_'What's going on you two?' _Sam grounded out. As the pack came to a stop.

Paul whimpered. _'Something's wrong with Nyla. She was scared, then in pain and now suddenly I can't feel anything from her. Even when she was in California I still felt her. Me not feeling anything now is not normal.'_

Leah and Embry came jogging over to the pack. _'The scent just friggen disappeared.'_ Leah snarled out.

_'It was there one minute and gone the next.'_ Embry growled.

Sam looked at the ground and then back to his pack. _'This is not a coincidence let's get back to the house I haven't been able to contact Seth; it's almost as if he phased out, which he wouldn't do if we aren't there. Leah you and Embry see if you can't find your brother. If he's phased and not speaking, then something is wrong.'_

The whole pack turned and headed back to Sam and Emily's Jared and Paul leading the way, neither could shake the feeling something was really wrong. Both were running as if they were on a mission that was depending on the life of their loved one. Leah and Embry broke off to start looking for Seth.

Blood red eyes peered through the trees. "How many did you get too?"

"Only two...The wolves started to approach the house fast, it would have only been a matter of time before they caught us or found their filthy mutt friend hurt."

"Hmmm, maybe we'll have to go back another night and get a couple more. Not tonight of course, they won't leave them alone again for a while. They are much too smart to leave them alone twice in one night. Let's get out of here before the scent blocker lifts. We are -after all- on their territory."

Leah whimpered with worry as she and Embry started searching the surrounding trees around the house for Seth; but he was nowhere to be found. _'Where could he be Embry? I don't smell his scent or hear him or anything.' _

Embry nuzzled Leah. _'We'll find him Leah. We won't stop looking until we do. I promise.'_

The further out they went, they thought they heard something. They came to a small clearing in the woods about two miles from the house. and noticed there was a huge redwood tree that was practically ripped from the earth and tipped over on its side and on top of it a huge boulder. Leah walked over and suddenly caught a whiff of something in the mud below the tree and boulder. _'Oh my God Embry, Seth is under there. I can smell him, we have to get him out.'_

Embry walked up and put his two front paws on the boulder and pushed as hard as he could, it started to roll as he bounced his front feet a little on it and it finally rolled off the enormous tree and hit the earth with a resounded thud and sank into the earth a good six inches or more from the sheer weight of it alone.

Leah began digging her paws into the mud, Seth was completely buried alive and by the time she and Embry dug the hole around his body and pulled him out he was still breathing.

Embry wriggled Seth onto his back, so his head was resting on his shoulder, and started slowly carrying him the mile and a half back to Sam and Emily's house. Normally Seth's pride wouldn't let anyone carry him, but pride doesn't have a louder voice than a torso full of pain. He could feel Leah trying to clean the mud from him as she trotted beside Embry.

_'Leah I'm ok.' _Seth grunted trying not to move let alone breathe since the pain was unbearable.

_'No you're not...You're hurt badly. I don't even want to think about what might have happened had we not found you in time.' _Leah whimpered out as she continued to lick the mud that was matted into his sandy colored fur. _'You might be my little brother and have always been a pain in my ass but you're my best friend and I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. I can't imagine Samara being able to live without you either.' _

Seth kept quiet until they got back to Sam and Emily's.

Paul and Jared skidded to a stop before the tree line ended as they phased back and tugged on their shorts and ran from the tree line to the house. Sam, Collin, Calvin, Jake and Quil all following suit.

"The door is open…Where the hell is Brady and Seth?" Sam growled out.

"Brady went to follow Shannon, Christina and LeAnn home from work, like he does every night that have to work together." Collin answered gruffly.

Paul jumped up on the porch as he made his way into the house and his heart nearly fell out of his chest when he saw Nyla laying on the ground. Rushing to her side as he knelt down next to her and gently touched her. She whimpered and Paul exhaled slowly thanking the Quileute God's above she was alive enough to make a noise. He slowly and carefully rolled Nyla over onto her back. He growled instantly seeing the finger bruises already forming around her throat.

"KIM!" Jared exclaimed as he knelt down on the floor and grabbed her in a gentle manner and carefully lifted her limp body into his arms and cringed when she yelped out in pain. He could suddenly see her shoulder was dislocated, but he could also see the finger print bruises around her throat.

Sam walked through the front door, as soon as he saw the mess Nyla and Kim were both left in his eyes traveled towards the ceiling of the home. "Emily and Milo." He mumbled as he ran as fast as he could up stairs only to catch his breath and feel relief wash over him as he saw Emily, Alexia, Claire and Milo huddled in a corner all together.

Claire took Milo from Emily as she broke away and ran to Sam. "Oh My God Sam!"

"Are you okay Em?" Sam easily wrapping her in his arms as he placed hard kisses all over her face and then making sure to visually check her out, thanking whoever was out there for watching over her, their unborn child and their son. He felt her nod silently against his chest.

"ALEXIA!" Jake's voice boomed through the house.

Claire helped Alexia up as she waddled to the doorway. "In here Jake."

Jake nearly ran over his pregnant wife as he pulled her into his arms. "Please tell me you're ok."

Alexia smiled softy. "I'm fine Jake. I promise; I'm ok."

Jake kissed her lips a couple of times before he rubbed her protruding belly and kissed it softly through the cotton shirt she was wearing.

Sam took Milo from Claire's arms as she ran downstairs and into Quil's waiting arms. Sam held Milo close to his chest as he followed Emily downstairs as well, Emily gasped as she saw Jared and Paul with their arms full of both Nyla and Kim.

All eyes were on the front door as Embry and Leah helped Seth walk into the house, he was covered in head to toe mud but they could see his ribcage was smashed in and the bruises were blood red and could easily be seen through the mud.

Sam looked over at Collin, "Call Carlisle, tell him we need him here immediately." Collin nodded as he and Christina walked out onto the porch and called Dr. Cullen.

Paul took Nyla up to the first spare room and Jared got Kim to the second spare room.

Paul crouched down next to Nyla as he touched her throat slightly. The purple bruises were darkening. He could feel a light hum just under his skin; he was getting upset and pissed off very fast. The stench of Vampire was all over his imprint. The smell was burning his nose and the more he smelled it the more he wanted to phase. He could never do that at least not while sitting this close to Nyla.

An hour later, Dr. Cullen had re-located Kim's shoulder and elbow and casted her left hand from fingers, wrist to elbow; also wrapped Nyla's ribcage from her waist to the bottom of her breasts. He'd given both girls ample amounts of pain reliever and advised they may sleep for the next 24 to 48 hours.

Carlisle had Edward and Emmett help Seth into a warm tub of water; it helped clean him off so Carlisle could thoroughly examine Seth and figure out the best treatment course. His first actions was to set up an IV drip to put him into a medically induced coma. He would heal faster if he didn't move a muscle.

Carlisle had to rig a pulley system in wish he inserted sterilized hooks through the skin of his ribcage on both the left and right side and pull the ribs back to the chest wall or any of his broken ribs could puncture the lungs and he'd suffocate on his own blood. Once the ribs healed he could take the pulley hooks out and then the holes from the hooks would heal. He figured it would take seven to ten days tops.

Of course Leah never left his side and Embry refused to leave Leah's side.

Just as all the wolves refused to leave their imprints, they all needed a couple of days to get through the trauma. And Sam had no problems giving them the much deserved time off.


	6. Ch 6 Ease Her Pain

**Chapter 6** - Ease Her Pain

Two days after the attack, indigo blue eyes fluttered open as they looked around the room. Nyla moved around a little and immediately regretted it as a pain shot through her ribs and sucked in a breath as she tried to breathe through the pain slowly.

Paul's ears perked up when he heard a sharp intake of breath come from his bed. Paul jumped up as he carefully sat on the bed and leaned over Nyla. He smiled softly when her eyes locked with his. "How are you feeling?"

Nyla groaned a little. "Like someone shoved their fist through my ribcage."

Paul frowned. "What can I do to help ease your pain? Dr. Cullen wrapped you up and left you some pain pills. He said a couple of warm baths would help relax you. I'll do anything to help you feel better."

Nyla caressed Paul's cheek as she smiled softly. "I'll be okay. That bath does sound good though."

Paul leaned over careful not to put any pressure on her body or move her anyway that would hurt her more as he brushed his lips across her forehead. "I'll go get the water started."

Nyla watched as Paul disappeared and heard the water start. "Hey Paul…"

"Yea…" His muffled voice came from the other room.

"Where the hell am I?" Nyla couldn't recognize the room she was in.

Nyla watched as Paul walked back in and stood in the doorway as he shoved his hands in his short pockets. "Uh – You're at my house. I pretty much made it my responsibility to take care of you until you're feeling better. I don't care what is going on with us, you're still my imprint. You know how I feel about you…about us."

Nyla slowly sat up as she turned towards Paul. "I know. Well talk about it when I'm better and not hopped up on pain pills or in excruciating pain."

Paul nodded as he grabbed Nyla's hands and helped her stand up slowly and walked her into the bathroom. He stopped the water as he turned towards her. "There are a couple of towels and some clean clothes for you when you finish. Carlisle said to make sure you take the bandages off so they don't get wet. I'll be outside the door if you need me."

Nyla watched as Paul turned and closed the door behind him to let her have her privacy. She gingerly gripped the hem of her shirt and started to pull it up when she sucked in a sharp breath again. "Damn it!"

The bathroom door flew open as Paul stood in front of her. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" He watched as she shook her head negatively. Paul sighed softly. "Do you need some help?" Nyla chewed her bottom lip. Paul helped up his hands. "I swear no funny business. You're in pain and I'd rather you not be. Let me help you please." Nyla finally nodded reluctantly.

Paul nodded. "Okay, turn around and lift your arms." He watched as Nyla did as he asked. He carefully grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and slid it up her torso and dropped the shirt on the sink counter. He inhaled a shaky breath as he carefully unsnapped her bra and slid it down her arms and dropped it on her shirt. He could feel her starting to shake a little. He wasn't sure if it was from the pain or the physical contact. Clearly he was hoping it wasn't from the pain.

She could feel the warmth of his hands on her as he started to unwrap her torso. Once he unwrapped the bandages and placed them on the counter as well. His warm hands touched the bare skin of her torso as they slid around to the front of her waist, she leaned into his warmth and her bare back came in contact with his bare chest and they both let out a shuddering breath. His overly large hands caressed her naked sides as he gently ran his fingertips over the bruises on her torso.

"I'm sorry you got hurt so badly." His voice was barely above a whisper. He wasn't staring at her naked chest he was staring at the bruises. While beating himself up mentally about not being able to prevent her from being hurt.

Nyla's hands came up and covered his as their eyes locked in the mirror. "I don't blame you Paul. I would never blame you. It's so not your fault." She felt him quiver slightly as she was still leaned against his chest.

Paul couldn't help himself as he leaned his head down and placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder as his hands went to the front of her jeans.

Nyla could feel him as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. She watched as he squatted down behind her and carefully peeled her jeans, panties and socks off. It wasn't like he'd never seen her naked before.

Paul stood up and noticed her eyes were closed. Her naked body didn't fascinate him. Oh don't get it twisted it did things to him like it always did, but what really got his attention was the small one inch red heart that was tattooed on her right hip with the letter P in the middle. He knew it was for him, years ago he'd gone to the tribal tattoo artist who'd given him and the pack their tattoos, hid her name in the workings of the tattoo on his upper bicep. The pack didn't know and couldn't tell it was there, but Nyla could find it with ease. Even if her eyes were closed she knew where it was.

His thumb gently rubbed across the perfectly shaped heart and heard her suck in a breath. "When did you get this?" His voice was low and husky. Clearly seeing the P in the middle effected him as much as it had her for him to touch it.

"A couple of weeks after I got to California." She tried keeping her voice steady and even and knew she was failing miserably. His small intimate touch over the tattoo that represented their unconditional love was almost more than she could stand. She begged him mentally to touch her more in various spots of her naked body, but knew he was being a complete gentleman about it.

Paul held her hand as she stepped into the warm water and carefully sat down as the water covered her entire body. Half lidded indigo blue eyes looked up at him as her head lulled back and enjoyed the warmth of the water as it enveloped her entire body relaxing her muscles and her senses.

Paul squatted down next to the tub as he grabbed a wash cloth and soaked it and started with her feet as he let the cloth sweep across her feet, ankles, up her calves and knees and only allowed his hand to go to mid-thigh. He looked up and saw her head relax back with her bottom lip pinned between her front teeth. He heard a slight moan escape her lips and couldn't stop his signature cocky smirk from adorning his lips.

"You're enjoying this too much." Nyla's words snapped him out of his personal dirty thoughts.

Paul smirked again. "Oh I know I am...But can you admit you are enjoying it as well?"

Nyla let out a shaky sigh when Paul's soft finger tips grazed the skin behind her knee. "Yea I can admit it."

Nyla watched as Paul started running the wash cloth up her arms from fingers to shoulders, when he moved to the inside of her upper arms, his fingers brushed against the side of her breasts causing her to gasp at the personal contact.

Paul looked down and saw what she was reacting to as his eye widened, he wasn't trying to make this be sexual he was just trying to help relax her and help with the pain management. He knew she relaxed best when he would touch her. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean...to...ya know."

Nyla couldn't help laugh his cocky attitude just minutes earlier was suddenly one of embarrassment as she watched his tan cheeks tinge a nice pinkish red color. "Um You're blushing."

"Shit." Paul cussed out as he leaned over and rested his forehead on the side of the tub. A few minutes later, Paul felt Nyla fingers as they lightly combed through his hair. She knew how to make him weak. Of course he was weak to begin with once he saw that tattoo. Her scent and her soft supple skin did nothing but make him even weaker. But he knew this couldn't be about his wants and needs even though he could smell her arousal even with her body submerged in water.

Paul looked up as he smiled softly at her. "Lean up, I'll wash your hair for you."

And he did just that, once she was thoroughly washed from head to toe and completely relaxed he made sure to carefully lift her out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her before setting her on the sink counter and turning to drain the tub as he let out a heavy sigh. Thank God bath time was over he wouldn't have been able to take much more.

Nyla had dried herself off for the most part and he helped her re-dress in clean clothes her brothers had left for her there, she held her t-shirt up and watched intently as Paul very carefully re-wrapped her torso to help support the three broken ribs and the three hairline fractured ribs. Paul then gently lifted her into his arms and she completely melted into his arms because of his warmth.

Paul could tell she was still very tired as he took her back to the bedroom and laid her on the bed again. Paul had turned to leave when she reached out and grabbed his forearm which stopped him in his place he watched as her small hand slid down and they caught each other's hand as he looked back up into her eyes. "You want me to stay." It was more of a statement than a question, he knew she'd been through hell and he also knew she didn't have to ask, he would stay no matter what.

He watched as she blinked a couple of times and then nodded. Paul smiled. "It's nice to be wanted."

Nyla watched as he pulled the curtains closed to darken the room and then shut the lights off. She felt the bed dip and soon his body heat was consuming her as she moved around carefully and before she laid her head on his chest, she placed a small soft kiss over the center of his chest, her lips lingering a bit longer than expected and she felt his heart thump against her lips.

"I've never not wanted you." As she rested her head against his chest, her ear pressed firmly to his warm skin as his heartbeat played a tune only she could understand.

That small five word sentence that passed through her lips gave him hope that all was not lost between them. He kissed the top of her head as his arm went around her waist being mindful of her ribs.

They would talk later. He had eased her physical pain, later he'd ease her mental pain.

For now they both needed to let sleep take over their bodies.

And it did.


	7. Ch 7 Time For Truth

**Chapter 7** - Time For Truth

A few weeks later, both girls had been healed fully.

Nyla was laying on her side with her knees bent as she watched Paul's chest rise and fall. He was laying upside down next to her with his head resting on her upper thighs. She had been engrossed in some stupid soap opera when Paul had gotten home from patrol, he had started at 3 AM and was done at 11 AM. As soon as he laid down with her legs acting as his pillow he was completely out. Later that night the pack was having a meeting and a bonfire at the beach and it was going to finally be time for Paul to spill everything.

Nyla's eyes couldn't stop as they raked down his naked chest. Naturally he would have to be shirtless again. Damn him. He knew what his shirtless body did to her. It was even worse when he would walk around in his damn short as they hung low...LOW on his hips, every once in a while she would have to scold herself for following the short bath from his cute outty belly button down...down...down to the waist band of his shorts.

His deep breathing and warm skin relaxed her more than she cared to admit. Her eyes once again scrapping across the bare skin of his well defined chest and abs, down his love handles that were nothing but pure tight muscle, his biceps that didn't seem to ever stop growing. Her tongue came out and wet her suddenly dry lips. He had one of her hands captured in his as his light snores filled the room.

The last few weeks he's kept her captive at his place they had done a massive amount of talking. She'd learned that he didn't have the heart to sell their home, but had rented it out. She knew somewhere deep inside her heart she secretly wished they would still raise their family there. It was the perfect place for their future endeavors.

Why did he have to be so stubborn three years ago. She had missed everything about him; his kisses, hugs, touches; the way he made love to her like she was the only person he wanted to be with forever.

She could remember that terrible day like it had happened yesterday. She couldn't even go back to their home. She didn't want the good memories to screw her up emotionally or she'd end up doing something stupid. She had Leah take her to her moms, while Calvin, Collin, Brady and Seth went to the house and packed up her things. Nyla laid across her bed and cried in her ruined wedding dress. She didn't even care that the dress was ruined. She could give a shit less about it, if she could just get Paul to storm into her mother's house and beg her to forgive his stupidity.

She honestly didn't care if they ever got married. It was a meaningless piece of paper. Love and honesty is what kept a relationship together not some stupid vows and a marriage certificate. She just wanted him in her life forever. She shouldn't have left him on the cliffs. She should've fought harder for him. Maybe she didn't do enough to keep him. She knew he was lying and yet she just continued to let him bullshit her. She knew he had his reasons, but she just wished she would've put up some kind of fight. And somehow she was dreading hearing what he had to say later.

Paul's onyx eyes looked around the bonfire. He'd been watching Nyla all night. During his nap earlier he could feel the different emotions that rolled around in her. He might've been in a deep sleep but he could still feel everything she felt. He'd been watching her carefully since they'd arrived at the beach. She didn't hardly eat anything and he knew it was just her nerves because of the truth he had to give everyone.

Sam walked over to Paul and nudged him slightly, until he turned his eyes to him. "You ready? You owe it to Nyla and the pack to come clean."

Paul sighed heavily as he nodded. "Yea. Now or never. I have to do this. I owe Nyla an explanation more than anyone. I can only hope after tonight we can fix us all the way and continue on with our life together. Even though I know it's not going to be easier said than done at this point."

Sam nodded. "Just prepared yourself for one hell of a life fight with her. You know she's not only not going to let you off the hook that easy but she's also going to be the most hurt and probably pissed off than anyone here."

"I'm not sure which of those facts I'm more scared of at this point." Paul mumbled low, but knew Sam heard him because he nodded in understanding.

Everyone noticed Paul was standing in front of them as they all quieted down. Nyla watched him intently and noticed his stiff posture and clenched fists meant he didn't really want to do what he was about to do, but he was ready to do it.

Paul sighed heavily. "Okay...I know you all know what happened three years ago as far as me and Nyla calling off the wedding, but no one knew why and I guess that's why we're here tonight. I neglected my brothers and my fiancé and blocked myself from everyone. No one hates what I did to my own imprint more than I do. God help me she even knew I was lying to her with the hateful words I spat at her and she walked away. She made me believe that my hurtful words had gotten to her. I'm thankful she did too."

Paul frowned at Nyla even though she threw a wink his way to keep his spirit up as he laid himself open to everyone. "The night before our wedding, I was jogging through the woods and caught a scent I didn't exactly recognize, but could tell by my nose burning it was a vampire. I didn't phase, but followed in an attempt to naturally get one last bloodsucker. The smell got stronger and as I rounded a huge tree, I was literally grabbed around the neck and slammed into the tree trunk."

Nyla could see Paul's body started to vibrate slightly as he tried vigorously to keep his temper in check.

Paul craned his head to the side to keep his wolf at bay. "I tried as hard as I could to phase. But something had a hold of my ability to phase and I couldn't do it. I was really aware I was staring at familiar eyes of someone from mine and Nyla's past and reality set in that not only was he from our past but his blood red eyes gave him away as being a vampire."

"Jason." Nyla's voice was soft, but the pack had heard what she said as they looked at her. Nyla stood and walked over to Paul as she looked up at him. "Jason Merker."

Paul looked down and nodded as he locked eyes with her. "He's got some kind of ability to concentrate and keep us from phasing and killing him. He threatened that if I didn't break things off with you, he was going to wait until we were married and you'd gotten pregnant with one of my offspring mutts and he'd slaughter you and the mutt, so I would know what true pain was."

Nyla frowned as she touched Paul's arm and could feel the hum under his skin was getting stronger. "How could you let him dictate our life?"

"What was I supposed to do Nyla? I couldn't phase I couldn't hurt him and I sure as hell couldn't kill him. I'd never felt so powerless in my life. Then you showed up a few weeks ago and naturally you come to see me right away and his stench is all over you, so it was a warning to me he'd already made contact with you. I don't know how to kill him Nyla. I want to kill him so bad! You have no idea. I want to rip him to shreds, burn him until he's nothing but ash and send the ash to hell for him having did this to us." Paul bit out through clenched teeth.

"Yea but you didn't even trust the pack enough to tell them, shit you didn't even trust me...Your fiancé, your imprint your, soul mate. Your future wife and mother of your children. Shit if you could've told someone...ANYONE we could've thought of some way to kill him...Sam was your alpha you should've told him. You should've trust the pack would've helped you, but you had to be stubborn and believe nothing could be done. So you said all those hateful words and we spent three years apart every second just as painful as the next and every month more painful than the last. Because you let your pride get the better of you. Absolutely ridiculous Paul. All of that pain and suffering between me and you and the damn pack when it all could've been prevented if you would've just opened your damn mouth."

Paul stepped towards Nyla as Sam grabbed his arm. "PAUL! Go for a run and calm down. You don't want to do something you're going to regret. We'll talk when you get back...We'll fix all of this. I promise."

Paul looked from Sam to Nyla, she looked pissed as hell, but the pain was radiating through her eyes. She'd been right. All he had to do was tell Sam and they could've devised a plan, but he didn't and he let Jason Merker dictate his life with his imprint. "Nyla I'm..." Before he could say anything else she walked away from him to stand by Calvin. Her rock like always. Paul let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as he turned and jogged off to the trees.

Nyla jumped a little when she heard a pained howl echo out of the trees.


	8. Ch 8 Bone Chilling

**Chapter 8** – Bone Chilling

Paul ran through the trees as top speed just trying to get all of his anger and frustration out. He had to get it all out before he went back and let Nyla chew his ass. He deserved it and she deserved to yell and scream at him as much as she wanted to. It was long overdue. She was right he let Jason rule his relationship with the only person he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

He could feel all her emotions. Every single one of them; anger, pain, sadness, he could've sworn he felt disappointment in there as well. Hell maybe she was disappointed that he let someone else ruin their happiness. He risked three years of his life away from the love of his life. He knew she had to leave. He had been so close to just going to her mother's house three years ago and begging her to forgive him for being so stupid.

But he didn't go. And now he was starting to realize he should have.

Nyla sat in the sand as her eyes were glued to the fire as it flickered. She couldn't bring herself to look away from the fire; it was almost as if it kept her in a trance. All she could think about was Paul. She was pissed, she wanted Paul to stay but she knew his temper was rocketing out of control, so she knew he had to leave before it became too dangerous for everyone that was at bonfire.

Kim walked over and sat down next to Nyla. "He'll be back ya know." Naturally it was her turn to point out the obvious since Nyla was usually doing that to her.

Nyla shook her head. "I know. I'm just pissed off and upset and hurt all at the same damn time. And you know what really sucks? The guys have a way to get all their frustrations out when they phase and us? We get to sit here and stew until they come back and then they start apologizing and suddenly you're falling at their feet and forgetting why you pissed off to begin with and they get let off the hook the easy way."

Kim cringed, she'd never seen Nyla this pissed off since they'd all become friends years ago. Kim watched as Nyla sighed heavily as she stood and walked towards the trees.

She just needed to get away from everyone for a minute. She needed to breathe different air and calm herself. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked into the tree line. She wasn't going to go far, her brothers would freak and Paul would too.

The only problem with taking a walk through trees in the middle of the night would be, duh, no light. So you can't exactly see where you're walking, unless you're a wolf with perfect vision and Nyla was not a wolf. She couldn't help but keep walking. She didn't care if she could barely see two feet in front of her, the moonlight was trying to seep through the trees and help guide her.

Nyla bumped into a fallen tree trunk and when she went to step over it her foot must've been landed in mud because suddenly she slipped and she braced herself for a hard fall, but instead it was a wet soggy fall. When she put her hand down to push herself back up to a standing position her hand connected with something soft and covered in material.

She moved around a little more, still attempting to push herself up and could feel the cold liquid from the mud seeping through her pants and t-shirt. She suddenly realized she was completely surrounded by a foul stench and she couldn't make it out. Rag weed maybe growing in the mud or something, but it was pretty bad.

She finally got into a vertical stance and started to walk again, but this time her foot got hooked on something and she fell completely forward face planting, her face ended up going into a mud puddle, clearly more puddle then mud since it ran down her face. She was in a desperate need of a shower and soon. She her hands felt around as she started crawling on her hands and knees and made it back the short distance to the fallen log again. She figured she might as well go back the way she came. She had wiped her face as best she could to try to get rid of the mud on her. She was going to look like an absolute mess when she made it back to the bonfire.

Curiosity was getting the better of her and she needed to know what her foot had gotten hooked on since it didn't feel like a root. Most roots were stable and didn't give much, but that root was soft, which was oddly strange to her.

She suddenly remembered she had a small keychain flash light in her hand, it was no bigger than her pinkie but it would be enough so she could see what really tripped her and then help her get back to the bonfire. She pushed the button on the little metal cylinder as she light bulb at the end lit up. A breath stuck in her throat as she looked around frantically.

There had to of been 15 to 20 bodies laid out under her feet. They were all VERY much dead as well. She could feel her breathing become labored as she began shaking from head to toe. Her eyes were searching around to see if she could see any familiar faces, namely her mother. Her mom had still been missing and nothing was still being done.

The worst part was what she thought was mud that she'd had all over her, wasn't actually mud at all. It was blood and she looked as though she'd taken a bath in it. It was even caked in her hair. She brought her hand up and could see the thick red liquid as it began to slide from the tips of her fingers down. She was completely horrified.

Suddenly the scream that had been lodged in her throat made its way up and past her lips. It was blood curdling and terrifying. It was a scream that if you heard it once you could and would never forget how truly terrified the person sounded.

Paul had made it back to the bonfire and was searching through the guys and imprints to find Nyla. Paul walked up to Calvin and nudged him, as Calvin turned his gaze to Paul scowled, "Where the hell is Nyla? Did she leave?"

Calvin shook his head. "No she was waiting for you to come back over by the bonfire. Ask Kim, they were talking."

Paul walked over to Jared who had Kim fastened to his side with his arm around his waist. "Where is she Kim?"

Kim frowned. "She went for a walk to blow off some steam. I've never seen her as mad or upset as she was. She put your temper to shame Paul. She said she'd be back in a while."

Paul sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I realize she probably didn't go far, but I wish she wouldn't go off in the woods by herself it's just not safe right now."

Kim went to say something when the shrillest scream came from the trees. It gave everyone at the bonfire chills because of the sound of it. It literally went through the skin and went straight to chill the bones of anyone who heard it.

Paul growled audible he could feel inside it was Nyla. He started to pick up her scent and followed it into the tree line. The stench of blood and rotting flesh filled Paul's nose the closer he got to Nyla's scent. This would be the one time he was happy to be a damn wolf, one of the perks was great night vision. He came to a fallen tree and his head snapped to the right when he heard shaky breathing. Nyla was rolled in a ball against a tree shivering and shaking from head to do. He walked over and knelt down suddenly aware she was caked in something. His nose told him it was blood.

Paul squatted down as he gently touched the back of her head when her face snapped up and the moonlight hit the opening in the trees she saw it was Paul. She threw her arms around her neck and he held on to her for dear life. He'd never felt someone shake that much just from being afraid. At this point it was a win for him since she wasn't afraid of him at this point, but whenever she'd seen in the dark really had her shaken up.

Paul carefully picked Nyla up into his arms, when he stood he looked over by the fallen tree and saw what had Nyla so freaked out. Bodies…Dead bodies there had to be at least 15 or more. Which would explain where the blood came from; she had to of stumbled into the pit of bodies. Paul turned to go back to the bonfire when Sam, Collin, Brady, Leah, Seth and Calvin all skidded to a stop all of them wrinkling their noses at the stench.

Calvin frowned. "What the fuck is all over her?"

Paul's frown matched Calvin's. "It's blood." Paul's eyes met Sam's as he quirked his head to the side. "The answer to the mental question you're asking about the stench; is over there. This will explain why she's covered in head to toe in blood. You're definitely going to need to call Charlie Swan. He's gonna have to call the coroner and get a few body bags out here and try to identify them. I'm taking Nyla back to my place and putting her in a warm bath and help relax her if it's even possible right now."

Sam nodded as they watched Paul walk off towards the beach parking lot where his truck was parked.


	9. Ch 9 3 AM Confessions

**Chapter 9** – 3 A.M. Confessions

Nyla stayed silent the whole ride back to Paul, but buried herself into his side. He'd placed an old sheet he had in the truck over the seats to keep the blood off the upholstery of his truck. Once he got back to his house, he got her inside and was going to shower while she was doing the same, Paul went to leave to use the second bathroom, but her freezing cold hand grabbed his forearm.

Paul's onyx eyes turned to her and he could still see her whole body shaking vigorously. Paul touched her cheek and frowned when she flinched at his softest of touches. Again she never had to ask for him to stay, he just knew. He didn't want to leave her alone for a while anyways. This was just a traumatic experience, one she should've never had to experience at all.

"Let me take a shower real fast, when I finish I get you a bath started, or you can shower whatever you want. I won't leave if you don't want me to." Paul's voice was soft, he didn't want it to sound rough right now, even though he knew the vampires were behind the mound of bodies his imprint stumbled across and that pissed him off even more; that she had to find them. Naturally it couldn't be someone from the pack. No of course not. It would have to be Nyla and of course the very night he came clean about why he broke off the wedding.

Paul watched as Nyla put the toilet seat lid down and sat on it, he kept an eye on her as he took his shorts off, thankfully they didn't have blood on them, but he'd gotten blood all over his chest, torso, arms and around his neck and face from where he was holding Nyla against him. Paul showered about as fast as he could. Once he got out he dried off and quickly put on a clean pair of jean shorts. H heard the water kick on in the bathroom as he walked back into the bathroom and watched as Nyla peeled the blood soaked clothing from her body. Paul watched her; she looked like she was completely drained of any kind of energy or emotions. Paul turned the water off once the tub got full and helped Nyla get inside of it.

The water instantly turned red as it came off of her skin with hardly any effort. Paul watched as Nyla moved like a programmed robot, as she rubbed the soap on the wash cloth and practically rubbed her skin raw. Paul's cell started ringing as he stood and went to his room and grabbed it; Calvin's name was on the caller ID. "Yea?"

"Hey Paul, I know this isn't really the best time, but mom's body was found amongst the bodies in that mass grave Nyla found. I'm not sure if we should tell her tonight or wait until tomorrow. The Coroner has to officially identify the body, but we know it is her."

Paul grumbled audibly. "You should probably tell her as soon as possible. She's your sister, keeping this from her would be bad. Remember what happened when we kept the pack and wolf gene from her."

Calvin agreed fully so Paul stayed by the tub while he handed the phone over to Nyla and watched the different emotions as they all played across her face as Calvin explained the same thing to her that he had just told to Paul. He watched as she mumbled something incoherent into the phone as she handed it back to Paul and he flipped it closed and tossed it onto the counter.

Paul watched as Nyla stayed silent, he leaned over and washed her hair for her.

"I guess I always knew she was already dead. She'd been missing for a while, usually if a person isn't found within the first 48 hours; chances are they won't be seen alive again." Nyla frowned deeply as her eyes turned to Paul, she felt him brush his lips across her forehead. She couldn't help but let her tears fall silent and fast. "She's not really gone is she; because I don't want her to be gone? I shouldn't have left. When I left three years ago I never imagined it would be the last time I ever saw her."

Paul watched as tears streamed down her cheeks. Paul watched as Nyla leaned against the side of the bath tub and her head was on his shoulder as she continued to cry. Paul cupped the back of her head gently, before he ran his hand down the length of her hair trying to soothe her pain. Paul pulled the plug to drain the tub as he leaned over and kissed Nyla's temple soft. "Stand up for me." His voice was soft. Nyla did as he had requested as he wrapped a towel around her body and then lifted her into his arms and took her into the bedroom and set her on the bed.

Paul was careful to handle her with kid gloves as he gently dried her naked skin off. He loved her but he wasn't about to let himself get turned on. There would be plenty of time to start repairing the damage he'd done to their relationship later, but for right now he had to help her get through the night. Paul slipped on a pair of her boy short panties on her; then helped her put one of his t-shirts on her. It was a little big on her, but it would be comfortable none the less.

Paul shut everything off as he lay in bed with Nyla, he held her against his body letting his warm temperature envelope her. Her back was tight against his chest and he could still feel her shaking from head to toe. Paul's other arms slid under her body and wrapped around her shoulders and chest, he felt her hands as each one went to one of his hands, her cold fingers holding onto his so tight like she thought he was going to disappear.

He felt her fall into a restless sleep as her body continued to shake in his arms.

It was going to be a long, LONG night.

Around 3 AM, Paul woke up as Nyla screamed out, jumping from bed and cowering in the corner of his room. Paul jumped from the bed as he ran over to Nyla as he reached out and softly touched her arm. She jumped and let out another scream. Her back was tight against the corner.

Paul threw his hands up to show Nyla both of his hands were in plain view. "Nyla, I'm not going to hurt you; just calm down." He watched as she blinked a couple of times and tried to focus her vision on him. Her let out a heavy gasp of air as she began to cry. Paul immediately pulled her to him as she began to fall apart. "It's okay baby, you're completely safe right now; you are safe with me. I'm never going to let anything happen to you again. I swear on my life."

Paul stood from the floor with Nyla cradled in his arms; her face was buried in his neck as he sat on the bed leaning back against the headboard.

"Can we just sit here for a minute?"

"Of course; we can do anything you want to." Paul frowned; her voice sounded so scared. He felt like he couldn't make her feel safe; when all he wanted was for her to feel safe for the rest of her life. He knew as long as she was in his arms she was safe from anything and everything.

"Can I tell you something?" Nyla pulled away as she gave him a questioning look.

Paul nodded. "You can tell me anything you know that."

"I'm scared Paul. I'm so scared. This whole time Jason has been watching me and could've killed me not to mention he could've killed you if he really wanted to. And I was so mad earlier and I sounded like a complete bitch. I know I made you mad with what I said and I know I probably hurt you with what I said. I'm so sorry Paul." She looked up and her eyes locked with his. "I know I hurt you when I left three years ago. But I didn't know what to do. I loved you so much and I just couldn't be somewhere where you were still living, because if I couldn't be with you I didn't want to see you that would've hurt so much more. I'm so sorry Paul. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Paul frowned as he cupped her cold cheeks in his hands. "You listen to me Nyla. You are now and always will be the most important person in my life. I know I hurt you worse than you could ever imagine hurting me. It was my fault for the pain and suffering we both had to go through. I've got thicker skin than you think and yea the words hurt and you leaving hurt worse than any wound I ever got from a vampire, but I'm still alive. And I'm still very much in love with you and I don't care how long it takes, I will get your love back and I will marry you and were going to have a million babies. But not before I kill Jason Merker for ever thinking about hurting you. I will keep you safe, because I would rather die than to lose you ever again."

"Paul, you never lost my love. I still love you as much now as I did when I first said it to your face. I'm going to love you until the day we die. I always feel safe with you; Always. There has never been a time where I haven't felt safe. Hell even when I was in California I felt like just my memories of us we're keeping me safe."

Paul smiled as his thumb rubbed the skin under Nyla's eyes as he wiped her tears. "The first three months you were in California, you were safe; because I was never far from you. I followed you. I had to. I had to make sure the drive there was safe and I needed to make sure you were going to be okay there by yourself."

"You followed me?" Nyla watched as Paul nodded impishly. Nyla suddenly grabbed Paul's face and pulled him to her as her lips crashed into his. "I love you so much."

Her lips whispered against Paul and he nearly came unhinged. "I love you too Nyla. I've missed you so bad." He continued kissing her lips and he would until she told him to stop.

An hour later and one HEATED make out session; they both were physically drained and couldn't help but fall asleep in each other's arms.

Just like it was always meant to happen for the rest of their lives.


	10. Ch 10 Momma

**The song that inspired this chapter is called: Goodbye (The Saddest Word) by Celine Dion. Enjoy!**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 10** - Momma

The weird part about the week of the memorial and funeral...La Push was not in their rainy season and everyone had expected sunshine, but it rained...All week. It was grey and dreary and it matched the family and packs aura and attitude.

Even the day the siblings buried their mother. It was nothing but a steady rain; it never eased up until everyone went home. Even then it didn't stop it was constant until exactly mid-night. The Quileute God's knew they lost one of their Quileute children.

Who would've thought tragedy could bring a whole family together? For the week of Nyla, Collin, Calvin and Brady's mothers memorial and funeral, the pack rallied around all of the family members. Though no one knew what kind of encouraging words to tell the siblings, they just all hoped their presence would help them. Paul especially never left Nyla's side. she needed him now the most and he would NOT disappoint her. He'd disappointed her enough in their relationship and he wouldn't be doing it again.

Not now.

Not ever.

The siblings all stayed in their mother's house. The twins spent a good portion with their imprints in their rooms; Brady shut him and his imprint away in his room as well. Nyla and Paul spent some time in her room, but most of it was spent sitting on the front porch swing. It was where they spent a lot of time when they were first dating.

They had buried their mother three days ago, in the morning they would be packing up all of her things. Everyone had agreed for Brady to keep the house for him and his imprint. They were getting married in a year or two and they knew their mother knew he would've gotten it anyways. He was still after all 'the baby' of the family. Brady just swore up and down he couldn't stay in the home if their mother's things were still there. So they'd all agreed her clothes would go to Goodwill or a thrift store in town. Make up, perfume and other personal items would be thrown away. Pictures would be divided into piles by which sibling was in it.

Once everything had been cleaned out of the home, the siblings found four boxes with lids and each of their name was written across the top of one box. All boxes were to be opened after marriage. So keeping as it was one of their mother's last wishes they put the boxes aside and agreed to only open them after they got married and not a day sooner.

Paul had convinced Nyla to move in with him so they could begin to fix their broken relationship, they spent a lot of nights on the front porch swing at their house. Some traditions in a relationship should never die. They would eat dinner and clean up then walk out to the swing and just sit there until they felt tired enough to go to bed. Or talk about useless things.

If Paul had to patrol Nyla wouldn't sit on the swing, she'd stay inside and wait for him to come home. Sometimes they found themselves sitting on that stupid swing at 3 AM when he was just getting home. It was all part of the process to gain their love back to the right level before proceeding further. Nyla never sat on the swing without Paul and likewise, he would never sit there without her. Maybe it was their sanctuary or their safe haven. No one in the pack understood it. At least they didn't understand it until they watched the two of them.

Silent or talkative everything or nothing at all could be said while sitting on the swing. The first couple of months sitting on the swing was spent in silence a lot. Now, more often than not they found themselves talking about pack business. The pack was still looking for Jason Merker and his little vampire buddies, and soon the Cullen's were to be returning from a six month vacation in Italy and hopefully they would prove themselves to be useful for helping the pack in finding the three vampire's who wouldn't stop terrorizing the people in Forks and La Push. Rumor had it they'd even messed with a few people in Port Angeles. Everyone involved with the pack was hopeful that soon the three vampires would be caught and dealt with.

Alexia had her c-section the week that Kim and Nyla were suffering through their injuries. Her and Jake were the proud parents of a beautiful baby boy. Jake insisted on naming him Alexander after his beautiful momma. Jake had grown accustom to calling him Alexander the Great! Alexia would just shake her head and laugh.

Kim had found herself pregnant finally with her and Jared's second child. She was secretly hoping for a boy. Marie was the light of their life, but it would only be completed if she could have a boy to round out the package of having one of each. She didn't know if two would be there limit, but so far it was working for them.

Silence.

Who knew it would sound so loud.

Much like every night Paul sat in silence on the porch swing, Nyla's back was leaning against the wooden swing arm, and her legs were draped over one of his. He held her hand and placed feather light kisses along her knuckles. Her index finger extended as she rubbed her knuckle against his strong jaw.

His eyes slowly roamed up until they locked with hers. "You okay baby? You need anything?"

Nyla smiled softly as she shook her head negatively. She sat up and leaned over and kissed his lips softly. Paul let her control the kiss, he wasn't even trying to push anything. Without retracting her lips from Paul's, Nyla moved around carefully as she sat in his lap, and felt his hands slide around her body as he pulled her closer to her.

Nyla pulled back as she locked eyes with Paul again. They were both panting to control their breathing. Paul rested his forehead against Nyla's. "Talk to me Nyla. What's on your beautiful mind?"

Nyla's pink tongue came out and wet her lips as she rolled them together and stared at Paul's onyx eyes. "I want to marry you...soon, very soon. And I want to have a baby. I want to be just as good a mother as her. I know she had her faults when she first finalized the divorce papers but my father was an asshole and wasn't helping the situation any. I can only hope to be as good as her."

"I want you to marry me too. I want to have as many babies as you'll give me with your beautiful body. I'm not picky I just want them healthy. As for being as good a mother as yours. That's hands down the easiest statement I could make tonight. You went through all the bad times with her and you know how to avoid them. You learned from her mistakes. Just like with the pack. Sam was the first the phase and he was the first the physically harm his imprint. Still to this day Sam doesn't go through a day without being hard on himself for what happened. Even though Em forgave him the day after it happened, he's still battling his inner demons over it. But we all learn valuable lessons with it." Paul's voice was soft but it held a serious edge to it.

Nyla nodded. "Emily tries to get him to forget it and granted it's not that hard with it staring you in the face, but she's been over it for years. I want to be a great mom like her and like Kim too. And I already know Alexia is doing great as a momma now. I just don't want to fuck up any kids we may have."

Paul couldn't hold in his chuckle. "Baby if anyone is going to screw up the kids it will be me with my temper."

"What temper?" Nyla asked sweetly as she kissed his lips again. "You haven't had a temper in a long time. I know you sure as hell didn't have one when I was gone."

Paul smirked and Nyla caught him smirking. "What is that impish little smirk of yours going on about?"

Paul couldn't help smirking twice as bad. "We've always said that marriage is just a piece of paper and some vows."

Nyla gave Paul a sideways look. "What are you trying to ask?" The next sentence followed by a question that came out of Paul's mouth completely stunned Nyla to say the least.

"I mean we don't have to be married to be parents. So uh...When you wanting to start working on this baby exactly?"


	11. Ch 11 The Long Night

**Chapter 11** – The Long Night

Nyla couldn't keep the blush off her cheeks.

Paul's lips grazed Nyla's ear softly. "You're blushing beautiful."

"Shit." Nyla couldn't stop the cuss word or the giggle that followed it.

Paul's lips brushed against the side of her neck causing her to do a full body shiver on Paul's lap whose own body instantly responded. He couldn't help chuckling when Nyla gasped and blushed even harder when she felt a certain part of his body jump against her rear-end. "Sorry." Paul mumbled out. Even though he knew she knew he really wasn't.

Paul slowly stood up as he carried Nyla into the house, being sure to close and lock the front door behind them. He walked back to their room as he laid her on the bed and hovered over her body, letting his lips make a trail from her lips down her body as his hands lifted her t-shirt up and off her body. Soon her bra followed to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Soon enough they found themselves without clothing. Nyla chewed her bottom lip as she let her hands trail all over his well sculpted upper body. Her lips nipped his neck and her tongue softly outlined his ear as she moaned, "Paul..." Feeling his lips on her bare skin. "I want all of you, I don't want to leave this bedroom until we've both passed out." She couldn't help giggle when he growled at her words.

"If we're passed out, we won't be leaving the bedroom." He smirked when she swatted his chest playfully, flipping her to where she straddled his lap, his strong hands massaging her curvaceous sides. "You are so damn beautiful." He murmured, cupping her breasts in his hands, loving the feeling of her soft skin against his touch. Everything about her lit him on fire and Paul suddenly lifted her and deposited her on top of him, his erection filling her to the point where she might explode right then and there, both of them groaning loudly at the contact.

Nyla felt full. She felt like she was filled to capacity. She couldn't move she tried to get her breathing under control before she completely lost it. This was definitely going to be intense as she leaned over, holding her hair out of her face she kissed his lips as she slowly started moving on top of him, enjoying feeling his hands all over her body. Her breasts pressed against his warm chest. As she rocked back and forth on him, her eyes locked with his, "I love you Paul." As she nipped his bottom lip between her teeth.

"I love you too." He suddenly flipped her over to where she was on all fours, her perfectly round shaped rear-end in his vision, and slowly bit one cheek lovingly, slapping the other with his hand. He knew her core quivered and didn't do it hard enough to hurt her; he never wanted to cause her an ounce of pain. His tongue slid up the length of her back right on her spine, one arm wrapping around her waist as he positioned his erection at her wet sex. "Do you want me?" When she nodded, the desire nearly too much for her to handle to speak, Paul gave her what she wanted and proceeded to fill her completely again.

Nyla threw her head back as she started pushing back against Paul. She felt him gripping her hips as he drove into her harder and deeper with each thrust of his hips. When she started pushing back it was just giving him more leverage and more power. Nyla grabbed the comforter in both fists and couldn't stop herself from slamming back against him as he was driving himself in and out of her, she felt him lean over, pulling her back tight against his chest, as he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other one started at her breasts and slid down her stomach to the junction of her thighs as she felt him push them further apart. Her breathing was extremely erratic, and when his hot breath hit her ear she nearly lost it.

"Let go Nyla, let go with me…" He whispered in her ear, causing her to tremble violently against him. Paul was so close to exploding and filling her with his seed, but refused to do so without her doing it first. He wanted to feel her walls contract around him, milk him completely dry, and began sucking on her neck while he tweaked her nipples, pounding her relentlessly. "Oh god, give it all to me, come on Nyla...cum all over me baby…" He growled and slid his hand down her flat stomach, beginning to rub her swollen bud to make her submit completely to him.

His voice was low and rough in her ear. Her whole body was trembling and she what was getting ready to happen. The words he was growling in her ear vibrating through her entire body. He reached down and brushed against her nub again and suddenly she just couldn't stop it as she started moaning his name and could feel the cum rushing out of her as her orgasm completely swept her over the edge of the cliff. She'd stilled all her movement and continued to let him ride out her orgasm. Her toes even curled around his thighs.

Paul froze against her for a few seconds before finally exploding, his entire body shuttering as they erupted together. He pulled her against him, their bodies molding and suddenly both collapsed on top of the bed in a heap. Paul's arms captured her, running his fingertips up and down her back as they both began coming down from the heights of passion. Paul buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent, refusing to leave her side for anything. He couldn't say anything, his actions spoke louder than his words and Nyla knew that. He kissed her lips softly before slipping out of bed. "Stay here, I'll be back." He murmured softly, rubbing his nose against hers.

Nyla trembled from the intensity of their coming together. She'd never felt so much love for one man in all her life. It was almost too much to bear. She could feel the tears stinging the back of her eyes, but refused to let them fall. She wrapped the sheet around her body and sat on the bed. She never thought her and Paul would ever get back to this point again. Now just the last couple of months with Paul and she could feel him running through her body. She sat waiting for him to return to the bedroom.

Paul walked out a few minutes later, seeing her glowing from head to toe from their love making, and smiled. He lifted her up in his arms, carrying her into the bathroom and set her down in the warm water. She would be extremely sore and didn't want her to feel any pain, joining her moments later. He pulled her around and began running a loofah sponge over her soft skin, after soaping it up with her gardenia scented body wash. "Does that feel good, beautiful?"

Nyla leaned against Paul's chest enjoying his hands all over his body. She had his hand flat between both of her hands, as her lips softly kissed his hand and fingers then his knuckles as she felt his other hand rubbing her shoulders, arms and sides softly. She pushed back against Paul's chest again as she felt his lips on her neck. "Mmm you feel good against my skin." There was a sweet ache between her legs, but she didn't care. It felt too good to ever complain about.

"The feeling is more than mutual." Paul murmured in her ear, pulling her head back until he kissed her soundly, his hand caressing her neck soothingly; both of them fully relaxing and just enjoying the peace that surrounded them. Paul knew it wouldn't be long before those bloodsuckers tried making another move and he and the rest of the pack would be ready for them. He would tear them to shreds and anyone else hurt another hair on her beautiful head. She was his and nothing would ever change it, no matter what happened between them.

Nyla turned and looked into Paul's eyes, she saw something in them, her hand came up and cupped his face, she had noticed the serious look in his eyes, "What's the matter? I lost you there for a second." Her thumb slowly rubbed along his lips. "Is everything okay?" She leaned up and rubbed her nose against his. Nyla was good at reading people, she could tell by the look in his eyes something was definitely bothering him. "Whatever it is you can tell me you know."

Paul was running his fingers through her soft silky wet hair, not believing the beauty the ancestors chose for his imprint. He was truly blessed and buried his nose in her neck, just enjoying this moment. "I was thinking about the future with us." He chuckled when she began running her nails up and down his forearm lovingly, trying to soothe him. He had to admit, the feeling did more than soothe, it actually made him begin rising to the occasion again.

It was going to be a long night as Paul carried her out of the tub back to the bed as he slipped between her thighs again and entered her willing body.


	12. Ch 12 Surprise Surprise

**Chapter 12** - Surprise Surprise

The following morning, Nyla moved around slightly, she couldn't move too much Paul's arms had her entrapped against his body with his arms circling her. Nyla moved around a little more so she was facing him. Paul smirked as he looked down at her and tightened his arms around her. He couldn't help chuckle when she reached up and slapped his chest.

"You knew I was trying to move and not only did you not loosen your grip but you tightened it. You're such a shit."

Paul's chuckle deepened as he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. "I love you." He mumbled against her lips as she smiled softly and accepted his kisses.

"I love you. I've loved you since I was 16. I can't imagine you not in my life anymore."

"I want to do something completely crazy today…But I need you to trust me." Paul was practically begging Nyla for permission.

Quirking a questioning eyebrow at Paul, Nyla sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Paul liked to make her come along for rides and not tell her where they were going and couldn't find out before then. But she could honestly say she was never disappointed in his random surprise drives.

"I trust you. You know I do, so you don't even have to ask and you should already know that."

Nyla watched as Paul licked his lips as he slowly pulled her out of bed before guiding her to the bathroom. "Good let's go shower and then we'll take off." As Paul started the water and guided her into the shower while pulling the shower curtain closed.

Their lips met as soon as the shower curtain was firmly in place. Paul guided Nyla under the water as his hands followed the water down the curves of her body. He sucked in a breath as he felt her small hands as they started running all over his overheated skin. Paul nearly came unhinged when her small hands gripped his already growing erection and ran her thumb over the head.

Paul's hands followed the water down her body again as he cupped her bare bottom, fully enjoying the shapeliness and yet firmness of her rear in his big hands. His hands released her bottom and slid down to the back of her thighs as he gently lifted Nyla to be eye level with him, her long legs wrapped around his muscular waist. She was completely vulnerable to him. And he was definitely going to take advantage of that as he lifted her a little higher and guided his erection into her tight core.

Nyla couldn't help but gasp out as he filled her to COMPLETE capacity. Her back was pushed against the ceramic tiles of the shower as Paul's lips went insanely crazy kissing and nipping her naked flesh. He slowly began to move inside of her extremely willing body. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as her right hand weaved her fingers through his wet hair and the nails on her left hand dug into his skin nearly drawing blood as she heard Paul growl against the sensitive skin of her neck. Her naked breasts were smashed against his naked pectorals. His hips provided just enough friction that lit her whole body completely on fire.

A fire they both knew only he could put out.

Once they finished their _ahem_ shower. They both dressed and got in Paul's truck. Before Paul would even pull out of the drive way, he had a look of mischievous on his handsome face. Nyla gave him a sideway glance. "Okay why do you look like the cat that ate the canary? What exactly do you have rolling around in that brain of yours?"

Paul couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his face. "So how much do you trust me in our crazy quest today?"

Nyla's eyes went wide as she shook her head. "Should I be worried about what you've got planned?"

A chuckle rumbled in Paul's chest. "No but I might have to be worried if you don't like the outcome."

Nyla looked at him skeptically after he made that statement. "Okay I trust you." Before she could even protest she let out a gasp as Paul had wrapped something soft and silky around her eyes to hinder her vision. "What now I'm not allowed to see where we're going?"

Paul lips grazed her ear with the softest of kisses. "Nope." Then kissed the exposed skin on the side of her neck. "It's more fun keeping you in suspense." Then proceeded to kiss the other side of her neck. He couldn't help as he chuckled when she shivered.

They finally started off down the road, Paul had taken her hand in his as he felt her push her fingers through his to lace their hands together, and he loved that about Nyla. It was an instant reaction every time he took her hand. That and her thumb would rub against his. She never realized how much that small gesture made him want to basically eat her alive. Her love and compassion knew no boundaries or limits and it was completely unconditional.

Nyla knew they'd been driving for a while and soon came to a stop and she felt Paul squeeze her hand. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be right back. And don't peek please."

Nyla's pretend disgusted sigh echoed in the cab of his truck as he chuckled at her as he leaned over his lips brushed against her ear lobe. "I promise I'll make it worth your while later." His hot breath caked her ear as she felt her whole body suddenly come alive. Paul looked down and noticed her nipples were poking out through her t-shirt.

"Hmmm I could always give you a sample of what's to come later." His hand slid up her t-shirt and cupped her full breast through her bra and he heard her squeak out when he moved the bra cup down and his lips closed around her nipple. She let out a deep throaty moan. Feeling her quiver at his touch provided all the encouragement he needed as he moved over and gave her other breast the same treatment.

Listening to her moan brought out his wolf side as his free hand slid down the front of her jeans and panties as his warm fingers came in contact with bare skin. His hand sliding lower as he slipped a couple of fingers into the warm wetness he knew was waiting for him as he listened to her heart rate and breathing pick up. Once his thumb rubbed against her nub it was completely over as she saw stars behind the blindfold.

She felt the absence of Paul's hand as he pulled it from her pants and then before he put the cups of her bra back in place and pulled her t-shirt back down. She heard a noise and heard Paul groan in complete gratification. Nyla exhaled shaky as she tried to calm her raging hormones that spread like a wild fire through her whole body. Paul proceeded to crush his lips into hers roughly, she could taste herself on his tongue and knew the noise and groan were him sucking her juices off his fingers. They were both effected by what he'd just done to her.

Paul slowly pulled away from her lips. "Sorry that was played dirty." His low chuckle rumbled in his chest. "But I know you enjoyed it."

Nyla let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she nodded. "Abso-fucking-lutely!" She let out another shaky breath as Paul excused himself from the truck. She didn't dare move or touch the blind fold if what Paul had just done to her was any inclination to what was to come later she definitely wasn't peeking.

No definitely not.

About twenty minutes later, Paul reentered the truck. "You doing okay baby? you need anything?"

"I'm good." Nyla smiled softly as she felt him take her hand again, softly placing feather light kisses on the back of her hand as he began to drive again. "Ugh! Can I take the blindfold off yet?"

"No ma'am."

"Pllleeeeeease. Pretty Please!"

Paul couldn't stop laughing at her begging. It was especially cute when she poked her bottom lip out.

She smirked as she quirked an eyebrow, which she knew was above the blindfold so he could see it. "Pretty Please with me on top later?"

"Mmm That's a tempting offer. But no; sorry. You're only gonna have to suffer about ten more minutes. I promise."

The truck finally stopped true to Paul's ten minute promise. He got out and opened the passenger door and took Nyla's hand and helped her out. "Leave it on for just a few more minutes please."

Nyla laughed. "How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"Because I know you way too good." Paul rumbled as he laughed, kissing the back of her hand as his free hand went around and gripped her waist to steady her on her feet as he guided her along a walk way. A few hundred steps and some more begging from Nyla, Paul chuckled as he carefully untied the blindfold careful not to pull her hair at the same time.

Once the blindfold fell from her indigo blue eyes, they adjusted to the light as she looked up and noticed they were standing under a huge willow tree and a smiled graced her lips as she began to slowly turn in circles to take in the huge tree that always looked so sad to her; but it was her favorite tree.

A throat clearing brought Nyla out of her reverie; as her eyes turned to a gentleman standing neat the trunk of the willow in a navy blue suit. Her eyes then went to Paul questioningly.

Paul smiled softly as his hand reached up and brushed a couple to lose strands of her hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear. "You don't recognize him do you." When she shook her head negatively his smile brightened even more because this was going to be a huge surprise for her. "Almost four years ago, he was supposed to marry us. This is Reverend Whittling."

Nyla's eyes softened as recognition hit her. "Okay I remember you now."

Reverend Whittling smiled softly. "Paul was the one who called me and told me the wedding was off. Imagine my surprise when he called me today."

Nyla's questioning eyes turned back to Paul. "Why did you call him today?"

"I'm standing here telling you I'm sorry for the way things ended nearly four years ago. It was the biggest mistake of my life. Today I'm rectifying the situation. I'm making the best decision of our life." Paul fished around in his pocket as he slowly knelt down on one knee as he looked up at Nyla and held up her engagement ring. "Nyla, Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife..."

Paul paused as he watched the different emotions crossed Nyla's face before he finished his question. "...Today?"


	13. Ch 13 The Fight

**Chapter 13** - The Fight

Indigo eyes looked at the three stone diamond ring on her left ring finger. The sparkle that was there before still remained and continued to sparkle and shine even in the candlelight that bounced off the bedroom walls.

Soft lips made their way around her bare shoulders as warm hands slid around her body pulling her back against his chest. "You know every time I look at you and we aren't busy doing something, I catch you staring at that ring. What gives?"

Nyla smirked as she craned her neck around to look at Paul. "Maybe I'm just fascinated with how fast it made a re-appearance in my life after being gone for so long. I like that it still has the same feeling, like it was always supposed to be there."

Paul's warm lips kissed along the bare skin of the side of her neck. "So, Mrs. Redson, when do you think we should tell the others we got married a week ago?"

Nyla laughed as she snuggled deeper into his arms as he continued his assault on her sensitive neck. "I can't believe we've managed to hide from the whole damn pack, including imprints and my brothers for a whole damn week. How the hell is that possible?"

Paul chuckled against her skin. "I told Sam I needed some time off from patrol and work so I could help you. He knows it was basically a mutual thing. We needed to help each other heal, whether it be physically, mentally or emotionally. I think we've done a pretty good job and now we deserve a nap."

Nyla laughed harder. "Mr. Redson we've been napping for the last seven days. Not to mention other things." Nyla gave her naked rear-end a wiggle which was firmly against Paul's naked pelvis; as his arms tightened around her even more.

Paul growled against her neck. "Oh believe me I don't need a re-cap of what we've been doing. I have an excellent memory, Mrs. Redson. Not to mention if we're trying to put a bun in the oven we have to practice our baking first."

Nyla couldn't stop the giggles as she smacked one of Paul's hands. "Wow you have really great pillow talk baby. That was so not romantic on so many levels."

Paul's laugh filled the bedroom and bounced off the walls as he watched his wife leave the bed, but not before swinging her pillow at him and smacking him in the face with it. Paul fell back against the mattress dramatically. "You've wounded my pride." Came his muffled voice from under the pillow.

"That's not all I'm going to wound if you don't get that cute little tanned ass of yours out of bed and come shower with me so we can meet everyone at Sam and Emily's." Nyla snapped as she walked by Paul's side of the bed and tweaked his nipple.

Paul growled audibly as he jumped up, wrapping his arms around Nyla and falling back into bed. Nyla let out a squeak because clearly she wasn't expecting it; and then also let out a _'oomph'_ as she landed on his chest.

"Oh My God! Paul Redson! Don't you ever do that again! You scared me half to death." Nyla couldn't help but emphasize every word with a smack to his chest or arm.

Paul chuckled deeply. He knew she knew those smacks weren't bothering him a bit. Her hand was going to be red and sore, but to him it felt like a mosquito. Paul caught her hand on the last swung she took at him and gently rubbed his thumbs in little circles around her palm. He brought her hand to his lips as he placed kisses all over it. "No more hitting. You're only hurting yourself."

"Okay fine...no more hitting." Nyla smiled slyly as her free hand slid down and she pinched the bare skin of Paul's love handle and couldn't help laughing as he yelped out. Nyla suddenly found herself laying on the bed instead of on Paul and he was hovering over her.

Paul leaned over and kissed her soundly on the lips, gently growling against them. "You do NOT play fair!"

"Never said I did." Nyla quipped.

Paul smirked as he stood and grabbed her hands pulling her from the bed and sweeping her off her feet to go shower.

An hour later, Paul and Nyla walked into Sam and Emily's. Nyla laughed as Milo ran over and launched himself into Paul's arms. Paul chuckled as he squatted down and caught the toddler. Paul stood up as he tickled Milo's tummy with his finger tips. "Hey buddy!"

Emily walked around the hallway corner into the kitchen and stopped in her tracks as she giggled. "There he is. Sam was trying to give him his bath so we could put him down for the night and he took off when Sam turned the water on."

The next person to round the corner was Sam. He couldn't help but let out a few chuckles as he saw Milo clutching onto Paul. Sam walked over as Paul held out the squirming toddler and Sam took him from his pack brother. Paul and Nyla laughed as Milo squealed out while reached out for Paul again.

Emily shook her head. "He really hates to be clean. I don't understand it. It must be a boy thing."

Paul chuckled. "I don't remember having that issue when I was a boy but you'd have to ask my mother. She would be the only one to know."

About thirty minutes after Nyla and Paul arrived at Sam and Emily's the rest of the pack filed into the house with their imprints. Those who'd had kids left them with their grandparents or sitters. Calvin, Collin and Brady were the first three to grab Nyla into bear hugs. The second two were Leah and Seth both also exchanging hugs with Nyla.

Calvin scoffed. "So where the fuck have you two been exactly? Ya'll have been M.I.A. for a week now, which isn't like either of you. What suddenly you're both too good for the pack now?"

Nyla rolled her eyes. "Sure Calvin. That must be it right?"

Kim was wrapped in Jared's arms with her protruding football sized belly as she saw something sparkle in the kitchen light and she let out a loud gasp. "Nyla you want to explain to me what that is on you're very important ring finger?"

Nyla giggled as she held up her left hand, now that Kim had gotten everyone's attention by blurting out that question in front of the whole pack. "Oh you mean this? It has a quite good explanation."

Kim huffed as she planted her hands on her hips and squinted her eyes at Nyla and Paul both. "Well get to explaining woman! I think everyone here is curious to know the story."

A round of 'Yea's' echoed through the house as they all confirmed they too wanted to know, not just Kim.

"Well you see...A week ago, Paul took me on an adventure. He blindfolded me and put me in his truck and decided we needed to go on a drive. I wasn't allowed to see where to, but I had faith in him. I trusted him just like I always have. He took care of me while I was hurting and all through the whole ordeal with mom. And though we had our ups and downs, we are finally exactly where we both want to be right now." Nyla explained as all eyes were on the both of them.

Kim pointed her finger at them. "That didn't explain a damn thing woman! What the hell is going on with you two?"

"Paul took me to Port Angeles and we...Well..We got married. Sub sequentially we haven't left the house or the bed in seven days I thought it was time to put our extra circular activities on hold and let the rest of our friends and family know." Nyla finished with a smile.

"YOU WHAT?" Calvin's voice boomed through the small house.

"Uh oh I was afraid this was going to happen." Paul slightly whispered in Nyla's ear as his arm tighten around her waist. "I'm going to step outside with your brothers and have a word with them. You stay here and don't even think about coming out there." He placed a soft kiss on her temple as he released his grip on her and walked out the door as Nyla's three brothers and the rest of the pack members -with the exception of Leah- followed outside to the back yard.

Nyla looked at Leah as she placed her hands on her hips. "And why aren't you going? You've been in the pack as long as the rest of them."

Leah giggled. She actually downright giggled; as her face flushed a nice crimson color under her naturally tan skin. "Well I'm actually more part of the girl pack now." She could see the questioning looks being thrown her way by all the women in the room. "I'm pregnant finally."

Leah had stopped phasing after her and Embry were married, but she had been having a hard time getting pregnant because when she first started phasing all those years ago, her periods stopped. No one knew why, it just did. Leah was suddenly surrounded by more estrogen filled tears and hugs along with Nyla who was standing next to her. All the girls were wishing the cousins well on the marriage and the pregnancy.

Nyla's head snapped to the side when she suddenly heard growled and snapping. "Oh God..." She turned and jogged outside as she stood on the porch and was nearly forced into a state of shock as she watched Calvin, Collin and Brady as they attacked Paul while they were all in wolf form. She knew they wouldn't kill him, but they were out to hurt him and that she could not have.

"STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Nyla yelled out, but her cries fell on deaf ears.

Paul who was laying on the ground with Calvin on top of him as they snapped and nipped at each other violently. Before Paul had even a second to recover Collin was the next to jump on him, and before long Brady was next. Paul was putting up a hell of a fight, but once he fell on the ground and had stopped fighting back, whether it be because he had no more fight in him or was too hurt to fight back, Nyla didn't care she had to help him.

Nyla jogged off the porch and went to walk towards the four wolves when someone grabbed the hood of her sweatshirt and when she looked back, Jared's muzzle had a hold of her hood, preventing her from getting any closer.

The look in his eyes begged her not to get any closer.


	14. Ch 14 Fixing Paul

**Chapter 14** - Fixing Paul

Nyla frowned as she looked back at Paul who wasn't moving and then her eyes locked with Jared's again as she reached down and unzipped the sweatshirt and freed herself from it, leaving it hanging from Jared's mouth. "I'm sorry Jared...I can't just let him lay there. And you know Kim wouldn't just let you lay there."

Nyla jogged over and somehow made it past Sam as she slid to a halt and hit her knees next to Paul's body. Her hands were shaky as she reached out to touch the side of his fur covered face. Tears were already sliding down her cheeks silently, Paul leaned into her softest of touches and his tongue came out and softly licked at her hand. Blood was matting his fur in several places around his neck area.

A few minutes later and everyone had phased back with the exception of Paul. Jared walked over and handed her sweatshirt back to her. "I know You wouldn't leave him and I know Kim wouldn't either. But I have to protect you from them first. Had they started to roll in any direction they could've crushed you or even hurt you seriously. Than Paul would've killed me for letting you get hurt."

Nyla took the sweat shirt as she ripped into a few large pieces as she pressed them to some of the open wounds on Paul's neck, she heard him whimper and let out a soft whine.

Sam walked over and squatted down and looked at the wounds. They weren't healing, they must've been deeper than normal. He looked up at Jake. "Call Dr. Cullen, those wounds aren't healing fast enough and he's losing a lot of blood." Jake nodded as pulled his cell phone out and walked away to make the call.

Nyla looked up at Calvin, Collin and Brady they all had guilty looks on their faces. "Get out of my sight all three of you."

Calvin scowled. "What did you expect to happen Nyla? He broke your heart almost four years ago and now you come walking in here and tell us you got married a week ago at that...did you think we were really going to be okay with that?"

Nyla stood up her hands were clenched into tiny fists by her side. "I expected my family would be HAPPY for me. I expected my brothers to embrace the fact that I was able to work things out with the man who imprinted on me and I wouldn't be so fuckin miserable anymore. But you just couldn't do it could you? You had to show that once you united you three could take Paul down. Well I guess it's really fuckin easy to take down a wolf the size of a horse when there's three other wolves just as big attacking you for no fuckin reason."

Nyla shook her head as more tears slide down her cheeks. "I can't believe you guys. HE IS MY HUSBAND! The father of my future children. The first time I've been truly happy in four years and you three had to go and ruin it, in fifteen minutes. Just go get your imprints and leave. I really don't want to see any of you for a while. And I damn sure don't want you around me if you can't except him as my husband."

Nyla knelt back down by Paul as more tears cascaded down her cheeks. Her hands gently stroked down Paul's fur covered side as she continued to hold the pieces of ripped sweatshirt tightly against the wounds hoping to slow the bleeding. "It's okay...You're going to be okay. I promise. Dr. Cullen is on his way."

Every time she would put a little pressure on the wounds Paul would yelp or whimper. Honestly he was trying to keep his audible whimpers, whines and yelps to a minimum he didn't want Nyla worrying about him anymore than she already was. The pain was truly unbearable and he hadn't felt pain like this since Nyla had left. Her soft murmuring and stroking his fur had brought a nice calming feeling across him, it didn't dull the pain any, but it did calm him.

Dr. Cullen arrive within twenty minutes as he knelt down in front of Paul and noticed Nyla was doing her best not to completely lose it. The rest of the pack with their imprints were standing by trying to offer as much help as possible. Dr. Cullen pulled the first ripped material up and noticed the wounds were not huge but they were extremely deep. He was able to stitch them up while Paul was still in wolf form. It took a good hour to stitch them all up.

Dr. Cullen got to Paul's mouth and was suddenly aware that Paul's jaw had been not only dislocated on the left right but broken on the right as well. "I'm going to have to reset his left side and then have Paul phase back into his human form and then wire his jaw shut to heal it faster. Normally a broken Jaw takes five to ten weeks to heal, but with their advance healing it shouldn't take no more than two or three weeks. So clearly he won't be eat solid foods. If he can stand the taste you can always blend it and he can drink it with a straw." Dr. Cullen explained thoroughly.

Jared guided Nyla away from Paul's prone body and had her stand with Kim, everyone was being careful because when Dr. Cullen reset the left side Paul might snap out as a reflex and no one wanted Nyla to get hurt. Especially Paul.

Nyla cringed as she watched Dr. Cullen snap the left side of his jaw back in place, his back legs kicked out and he dug his front claws into the earth below him, trying not to lash out at Dr. Cullen.

Dr. Cullen steadied Paul on the ground. "Listen Paul I made the stitches small, and your left said jaw is back in place, but I need you to phase back and I have to wire your top and bottom jaws together so the fracture will heal properly." Paul's huge wolf head nodded in full understanding.

Emily had grabbed a pair of shorts for Paul and laid them by him. The imprints all turned around to give Paul his privacy. As soon as Paul had re-phased and pulled his shorts on the first person he was met with was Nyla. Paul immediately pulled her into his arms as he kissed the top of her head softly. "I'm okay Nyla. I promise." He mumbled through clenched teeth. His jaw felt like it was on fire and he tried to not move it too much.

Paul pulled back as he cupped her face and ran his thumbs under her eyes to stop her tears. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. She buried her face in his neck and he could feel her body shaking against his, which gave him an understanding on how scared she was for him when her brothers attacked him. Paul ran his hands up and down her back slowly trying to get her to calm down.

When Paul got her calmed, everyone went back inside the house as Paul sat down at the kitchen table and stayed patient and calm as Dr. Cullen wired his jaw shut. The wounds around the stitches were finally starting to heal a little and Nyla sat watching with an almost permanent frown on her face.

Once Dr. Cullen had finished getting his whole jaw wired he double checked the stitches and nodded. "Okay I'll be back in a couple of days to remove the stitches and I'll check on the healing off your jaw. It may actually heal faster than I anticipated; but well have to just wait and see. You won't be able to phase with your mouth wired. The wires would prevent your jaws from expanding into your wolf jaws."

Nyla and Paul both thanked Dr. Cullen before he left as Paul pulled Nyla to sit in his lap. Sam cleared his throat and brought the attention of the entire pack back to him. "Paul since you won't be much help to us on patrol I'm extending your leave until Dr. Cullen releases you. Which means we're all going to have to cover his shifts."

Everyone nodded in understanding. La Push still had to be protected. There was still three bat-shit crazy vampires on the loose and they needed to be stopped at all cost.

Paul looked at his pack brothers. "Anyone who covers my shift once I'm medically cleared I will re-pay for their lost time." The guys in the pack all nodded.

Paul and Nyla finally headed home once they said their good-byes to everyone.

Nyla crushed a pain pill for Paul and mixed it some orange juice and walked into the bedroom where Paul was laying across the bed making a face. "I'm so sorry about everything. I can't believe they did this to you."

Paul took the glass from her hand and set it on the nightstand as he sat up and pulled her between his legs onto the bed. "Listen there is nothing that they did to me that won't heal given a little time. None of this was your fault. I should've known your brothers were not going to be pleased about us springing this on them. Especially not after the way I left things when you first leaf La Push. This was my punishment and I had to take it like a man. It was my own stupid fault for not coming clean in the first place four years ago."

"Your injuries could've been worse Paul. They are my brothers, they know how miserable I've been. All I wanted was for them to just be happy. And they couldn't even do that."

Paul cupped her cheek. "Well don't be too mad at them or try to hold a grudge too long. They are the only other family you've got left. Well besides me. And you already know I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I married you because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't give a damn what anyone else says or thinks. This is our marriage not theirs."

Nyla nodded. Paul was right. This was their marriage not anyone else's. Paul had more than made up for the past mistakes. Now it was time for them to start their future together.


	15. Ch 15 Six Weeks

**Chapter 15** – Six Weeks

Six weeks later, Paul's jaw was officially healed and the wires were removed from his mouth and he was allowed to go back on patrol with the pack. It took a little longer for his jaw to heal than he would've liked, but Dr. Cullen literally wouldn't allow him to be medically cleared if there was a fraction of a doubt his jaw wasn't fully healed. His first night back on patrol he pulled a double and did a sixteen hours shift.

Nyla was in the shower when Paul got home. She walked into the bedroom and saw Paul had pretty much fell out where his body landed on the bed. Nyla smirked as she stared at his prone body as e was lying on his stomach. His wide well-muscled back was naked for her eyes as she licked her lips and slowly crawled up his body. Her soft lips placed kisses along the expanse of his bare back.

She could feel his muscles twitch under her soft touches and kisses.

Paul couldn't fall asleep; his wife was sitting on his ass as she was kissing all over his back, shoulders and neck. "Boy you are really trying to kill me…I just worked a sixteen hour shift. And now you're back there tempting me." Paul could hear her giggle as her body vibrated on top of his rear.

Paul slowly moved around and rolled over as Nyla sat up on her knees. Paul groaned when he rolled over onto his back; Nyla only had a towel wrapped around her body as she smirked and sat back down on his pelvis. The only thing separating him from the treasure at the apex of her legs was the fabric of his shorts; which were pitching a tent faster than he ever did when he went actually camping when he was younger.

Nyla gasped out loud as Paul's eyebrow went up. She was currently feeling the effects she was having on him against her rear-end. She wanted as Paul's hand slowly slid up her thigh and under the towel as his hand made it to the junction where her legs met. She gasped out again when his thumb brushed against her sensitive nub. His thumb continued to rub circles around her nub as she bit her bottom lip and tried to keep herself calm, but it wasn't happening.

Paul could feel his erection curving rather painfully. He watched as Nyla smirked wickedly. "What is that look for baby?"

"I think I can help you with your problem."

"Which problem would that be?"

Nyla reached behind her as she sat up a little on her knees as Paul nearly came unhinged as he felt her fingernail slide up the length of his still growing erection. "Oh someone does have a small problem doesn't he?"

"If that's a small problem I'd hate to see what you think a big problem is." Paul growled.

Nyla giggled. "Yea well I say small because it's sort of confined right now, so I can't really tell what kind of girth I'd be working with."

Paul quirked an eyebrow at Nyla. "If that's what it takes sit up again and well fix that question, with an answer right now."

Nyla's hands went to Paul's pectorals as she sat up, pushing into his chest muscles; as Paul's hands slid down and unbuttoned his shorts as he carefully pushed them down trying to be careful and not let the zipper anywhere near his painfully hard erection. Once his shorts were down far enough Nyla reached behind her and removed them the rest of the way.

Paul gripped Nyla's hips and carefully guided her down as he slipped into his wife's receptive body. Both of them let out a deep moan as he filled her body completely the only way he knew how. Paul's grip on her hips tightened and then loosened as he pushed his hands into the mattress and pushed himself back to sit up and lean against the headboard without breaking their connection. Once he was settled, he un-wrapped the towel from around her body; letting his onyx eyes scrap down her nakedness. "God you're beautiful."

"You make me beautiful." Nyla smiled softly as she let herself get accommodated to Paul's fullness. She leaned over as she crushed her lips to his as his hands found their way to her hips again as he started to help her glide up and down his length. Her hands went from his shoulders to wrap around him with her nails digging into his skin.

Their lips disconnected from each other as Paul's lips made their way to her neck and as Nyla took over moving her body up and down he leaned her back slightly as he took her breast into his mouth. One of his hands ran down her body and his thumb began to finger her nub again. It didn't take long before they both fell over the edge of ecstasy together.

Covered in sweat and cum; Nyla collapsed against Paul's chest in a completely satisfied mess. Paul wrapped her up in his arms as he continued to rain kisses all over her bare shoulders and neck. Nyla pushed back as she locked eyes with Paul. He could see something in her eyes as he stared at her. "What's wrong baby?"

Nyla smiled softly as she took his hand in hers and placed it palm down flat against her stomach. "I wanted to tell you that…I think I'm pregnant. But I'm really scared. I've never been pregnant before. Actually I'm not scared I'm terrified."

Paul's mouth dropped open but she could feel his fingertips as they pressed into her lower abdomen a little more. "Jesus did I hurt you just now? Please say no."

Nyla smiled as she cupped his face. "No of course you didn't hurt me. Honey we don't know if I am for sure. I need to make a doctor's appointment."

Paul pulled Nyla to him with his hand on the back of her head and kissed her soundly. "What can I do for you baby?"

"Just be here for me. Just love me the only way you know how."

Paul kissed her lips softer than before. "I'll always be here baby; always. You just make sure you call the doctor tomorrow and make hat appointment. I don't care if I have to ditch patrol I'm taking you." Nyla nodded in agreement.

They both got up and showered and then lay in bed and spent hours talking as Paul's head was resting on her stomach; his hand rubbed over her lower abdomen. Stopping every once in a while to place soft feather light kisses all over her stomach and lower abdomen. Nyla ran her fingers through his soft jet black hair. "Baby you need to get some sleep. I know you're tired."

Paul chuckled. "I'm encouraging your ovaries to make sure you're pregnant when you go to your appointment."

Nyla couldn't help as she started giggling so hard. Paul loved to hear her giggles as they bounced off their bedroom walls. He may have been ready to sleep when he got home, but he wasn't missing a chance to spend with her and he could only hope she was pregnant.

A couple of days later Paul and Nyla were sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Paul's leg was bouncing up and down he was so nervous. Nyla's hand reached over and gripped his knee. He stopped as he looked up at her. "What? Do you need something?"

"Yea I'm nauseas this morning and jiggling me isn't going to make it better. I love you but sit still please." Nyla begged.

"Nyla, you want to come on back?" The nurse came out and asked.

Paul stood up and took Nyla's hand and helped her up as they walked through the door and followed the nurse to the back. A few minutes afterwards and a female doctor walked through the door and smiled at the couple.

"Nyla, I haven't seen you in a while. What seems to be going on honey?" Dr. Gina Montage asked.

Nyla smiled nervously. "Dr. Montage this is my husband Paul. I think I might be pregnant. Certain smells have been making me nauseas and I feel like my other senses are a little more sensitive. I can't really explain it. Plus my period is late by three weeks."

Dr. Montage shook hands with Paul. "It's nice to meet you Paul. We could do a pregnancy test, but how about we go right to the source? We'll do a sonogram and see if someone shows his or her head. C'mon and hop up on the table and lift your shirt a little and unbutton your jeans."

Paul lifted Nyla up onto the table as he stood by the table and felt Nyla grab his hand and gave it a squeeze, he gently squeezed her hand back and placed a kiss on the back of her knuckles. Paul watched as the doctor squirted some gel on her stomach and heard Nyla squeak out. "What did it hurt?"

Nyla giggled. "No it's just cold honey."

Paul watched as the doctor got closer to her stomach with the machine. "This isn't going to hurt her right?"

Dr. Montage laughed lightly. "No sir. This is going to help see the baby if there happens to be one there."

Dr. Montage moved the device around on Nyla's lower abdomen as she looked at the monitor. A sound suddenly filled the room as Dr. Montage smiled softly and then pointed to the monitor. "Oh look there. Congratulations mom and dad. You are definitely pregnant. I'd say right about six weeks. The size of the fetus is right on track too. Make sure you start taking a prenatal vitamin and I'll tell Louise she needs to start scheduling you for regular prenatal appointments."

Dr. Montage handed over some tissues to wipe the gel off her stomach as she talked with them a few more minutes and then said her good-byes. Paul took the tissues and wiped her off, then helped her off the table. He couldn't stop as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her and swung her in a single circle before placing her back on her feet and capturing her lips. "Don't worry baby. We are going to be great parents. I promise."

They couldn't help driving home with huge smiles on their faces. They also couldn't wait to tell everyone at the bonfire at the end of the week. Paul swore up and down he'd keep it out of his mind during patrol so it was a surprise for everyone.


	16. Ch 16 I Love You But

**Chapter 16** – I Love You But

At the end of the week, the bonfire was definitely on. Paul was busting with pride as he was dying to tell everyone about Nyla being pregnant. He had the hardest time keeping it from the rest of the pack when he was phased. Nyla smirked as she saw the cheesy smile on Paul's face as he drove his truck towards the beach for the bonfire. "You so need to whip that dopey smile off your face."

Paul's chuckle filled the cab of the truck. "I can't help it. You know it's been killing me to have to hide your pregnancy in my thoughts while I'm on patrol." Paul had his hand resting on Nyla's jean covered knee and squeezed it a little.

"I know I know it's just kills you to have to not think about it when you go all wolf. But I do believe you're still alive from it."

Just as Paul pulled the truck to a stop and shut it off he leaned over and growled against Nyla's neck. "Is that really what you think?"

Nyla squeaked out in surprise because she wasn't expecting him to do that. Paul couldn't help laughing at her as he got out of the truck and put his hand out. She glared at him as she took his offered hand and got out of the truck. She was actually quite surprised he let her get out on her own. He'd been practically doing everything except actually letting her walk herself.

Paul placed his overly warm hand in the middle of her back and guided her along the path towards the area the bonfire would be. He could already hear most of his brothers cutting up around the beach. As they walked from the tree line everyone looked over at them as Kim, Emily and Alexia were the first to greet Nyla.

Emily smiled softly. "Why do you two look so happy?"

Kim giggled. "Yea you look like you're both going to bust."

Paul smirked as he squeezed Nyla's waist. "Well Nyla is six weeks pregnant."

Squeals of joy erupted through the pack's imprints as Nyla was enveloped into about a million hugs from all the imprints.

As everyone was eating and talking; trying to play catch up from whatever had been missed in each other's lives over the last few weeks. Once everyone had finished eating they all just relaxed and continued to talk amongst themselves. Nyla was relaxing against Paul when she saw three sets of feet standing in front of her, when she looked up Collin, Calvin and Brady were standing there.

"There something I can help you boys with?" Nyla asked.

Brady frowned at Nyla. "I…We - we would like to speak with you alone."

Nyla shook her head negatively. "Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of my husband."

Paul nudged Nyla lightly. "Why don't you go and talk with them. They are still your brothers Ny." Nyla looked up at Paul and he nodded to her. "Go on. You need to talk with them." Nyla nodded in agreement. Paul gripped her waist and carefully pushed her up to her feet when she leaned over and kissed his lips softly.

"Thanks for the lift big guy."

"Anytime baby." Paul mumbled as he accepted the kiss from his wife. He still loved the sound of that. Nyla was his wife. She was going to be his wife until the day they both died. Yup he really loved the sound of that.

Nyla wrapped her arms around herself as she walked off down the beach with her brothers trailing behind her. Once they were about thirty or forty feet away from everyone else, Nyla turned to face her brothers. "Okay what do you three want?"

Calvin scowled. "Do you not understand our position in handing Paul his ass because of the pain he caused you and shit he put you through for no fuckin reason?"

It was Nyla's turn to scowl back. "I don't give a shit what position you were in. No one put you in that position but you guys. Paul didn't make you, I didn't make you and Sam and Jake damn sure didn't make you and they are the alphas. No one made you do what you did; you just took it upon yourself to defend my honor. Which if you had been tearing into anyone other than my husband I would've been flattered. But you could've seriously hurt him. The wounds around his neck were so deep they were not healing. He was literally bleeding out in front of me and my husband could've died had any one of you drawn blood from the jugular vein in his neck."

Collin growled. "We don't give a shit about Paul. We do however give a shit about you. You're our sister and the bullshit that he put you though for almost four years made you so completely miserable; which in turn made us completely miserable. Paul deserved every bite, scratch, wound, stitch and pain he got."

Nyla threw her arms up in the air. "You guys aren't getting it are you? You're really not getting it at all. So let me spell it out for you. P-r-e-g-n-a-n-t. Pregnant. I'm six weeks pregnant with my husband's baby. The same husband who you attacked and almost killed. If you think I'm pissed off now, can you just imagine how I would've felt had you three gone too far and killed him, only to find out I was pregnant on top of it?"

Nyla could no longer control her emotions as she began to cry, while the tears slid down her cheeks. "You have no idea the things that rolled through my mind. Being completely terrified as I watched my brothers -the only family I have left- as they viciously attacked my husband. And then sat there and watched as a pool of blood gathered around his head as I pressed my ripped sweatshirt against his wounds trying to stop the bleeding. And it wouldn't stop. There was so much blood…so much." Nyla's bottom lip quivered as she tried to keep her sanity intact, she really wanted to just sob as hard as she could but she wouldn't do it in front of her brothers when she was trying to harness her anger towards them.

She sighed heavily. "What would you do if a vampire came out of nowhere right now and attacked one of you and Paul was the one to save you? Because it doesn't matter how mad he gets at anyone in the pack or anyone out of the pack, he is a protector ALWAYS. He even tried defending what you three did to him the same fuckin night you attacked him. Nice huh? Thirty plus stitches to close every wound and tear you made in his body, left side of his jaw was dislocated and the right side was broken and had to be wired shut to heal properly; and he's defending the very pack brothers who caused the injuries."

Nyla shook her head at them. "You don't turn your back on your pack brothers no matter what. They are you're family. I'm so pissed off and hurt because of what you've done. Do you guys even understand it now? Because I'm standing here looking at the looks on your faces and you don't even have to answer. I already know you don't get it and chances are you NEVER will." Nyla sniffled as her eyes glanced between her brothers and she could see Paul walking towards all of them cautiously. "I understand you guys want to protect me because I'm you're only sister and I love you guys because you are my brothers but you guys broke my heart. And you're going to have to accept the fact that I just don't want to see any of you for a while."

Nyla walked around her brothers and to Paul who was waiting for her as he gathered her into his arms and held her tightly to him without hurting her. "It's okay baby."

"Can you please take me home? I really don't want to be here anymore." Nyla begged him.

Paul nodded as he kissed her forehead softly. "Anything; I'll do anything to help you stop those tears baby. They are going to be the death of me."

Unfortunately, Nyla couldn't stop the tears and she couldn't get them under control as she sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry. I just can't stop. I just can't."

Paul clenched his eyes shut as he tightened his arms around his heart broken wife. "It's okay baby. I promise everything will be okay. Let's get you home and well relax for the rest of the night." Paul leaned down and scooped her up into his arms gently as he walked back to the truck and placed her in the cab, got in and drove back to the house.

Paul lay across the bed with Nyla snuggled next to him. His arm wrapped around her waist with his mouth pressed to the top of her head as she laid with her ear against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

Nyla's tears had finally stopped and Paul's worry calmed for her. "I know your heart is hurting. I'll do anything I can to help mend it. I don't care if I'm the one who caused it to hurt or not. If you need to scream and yell at me to get it all out then by all means do it and I won't take it personal I promise. Jared even volunteered to let you yell at him. You kind of scared him tonight. He has never heard you cry that hard while talking so passionately and emotionally about what happened. He said you were so brave when you tried helping me he never suspected you were so scared because you weren't showing it." Paul mumbled into her hair as he smoothed his hand down her back.

"I love you so much. I don't even want to think about what might've happened that night had my idiot brothers gone too far. Well they went too far, but had they gone farther than that and removed you from my life forever, I would've never been able to forgive them. I don't see me forgiving them anytime soon right now as it is. You're my best friend Paul and the love of my life. You're my husband and the father of the child growing inside of me. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I love you too Nyla." Paul kissed the top of her head as he listened to her words as they yanked on his heart strings. He couldn't be upset with her brothers. He himself had been upset when Seth had imprinted on his own baby sister. She was going to be 11 soon and was growing up so fast. He knew before long Samara was going to be falling in love with Seth. He also knew Seth would do nothing but make her the center of his spinning world.

Just like Nyla was the center of his spinning world.


	17. Ch 17 Their Back…

**Chapter 17** – Their Back…

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Before long Nyla was already six months along and looked as if she was smuggling a basketball under her clothing. Her monthly check ups had been going along smoothly and Paul had not missed one. He refused to miss anything; he didn't care if he had to miss patrol at this point his wife and baby came first.

They had both decided to NOT learnt he sex of the baby because they didn't care as long as the baby was healthy they would be happy. That decision had annoyed the imprints because they of course wanted to know. Paul and Nyla we're firm in their decision much to the chagrin of the imprints.

They had been lazing it up one night at home and had finished dinner and Paul cleaned the kitchen; he wasn't about to let Nyla do it. He said 'life was too precious and fragile right now to fuck it up'. Nyla laughed at his poetic words as she walked into the living room and saddled herself up on the couch. The baby had been quite active as of late, some nights keeping her up with no sleep, especially when Paul was on patrol.

Nyla had taken to sleeping with a heating pad set to the lowest setting, letting it rest over her stomach, the baby would settle down and she could sleep.

Paul walked into the living room as he plopped down next to Nyla on the couch, he saw her wince and make a face, Paul reached over and placed his hand on her protruding tummy. "What's wrong? Is little man active tonight?" Paul had taken to calling the baby little man, clearly hoping for a boy.

"He just doesn't want to sit still tonight for anything. He's calm for about 3 minutes and then starts moving again. I feel like a jungle gym. I think he's swinging around on my ribs." Nyla winced again. "Do you think he thinks something is wrong?"

Paul was about to answer when a lone howl outside the house cut through their conversation. Paul's eyes flashed to Nyla's as he gave her a knowing look. "Well that was Embry, I'm sure I'm about to find out. I'll be right back. Don't leave this room." He watched as Nyla nodded in understanding as he went outside and phased.

'_What is going on Embry?'_

'_Jason Merker and his fuckin idiot friends are back on our land again; I tried to chase after them but they covered their scent again. Jake went to get the Cullen's. Sam is on his way over to get Nyla and take her back to his place with Emily and the rest of the imprints. I don't care if we do anything else tonight. I want to kill these little fuckheads.' _Embry snarled.

'_Embry what happened? What's got your tail in a knot?'_ Paul could tell by the tone of his snarl someone had seriously pissed him off.

Embry growled low. _'Leah is at home alone eight months pregnant and they went over and were scratching on the walls and doors and breaking the windows, but wouldn't go inside. They terrified her and nearly scared her to death. She can't phase while she's pregnant Paul the baby could seriously be hurt or even worse.'_

Now Paul was REALLY pissed off. First those fuckers screwed with Nyla and Kim a few months back and now they were fucking with a pack member. Paul didn't care if she wasn't exactly part of the pack any more per say. But she was Embry's wife and the mother of his children. It takes a really big guy to screw with an either month pregnant woman. Those assholes were DEAD!

Paul rephrased as he pulled his shorts on and jogged back to the house, naturally Nyla was leaning in the doorway of the front door. Paul gave her disapproving look. "Didn't I tell you to stay in the living room?" Having ushered her back into the house.

"Yes, but I know you could smell me even if you was sitting in the front yard blabbing to Embry. You would've known had something gone wrong." She continued to follow him down to their bedroom as she rubbed her belly. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

Paul frowned. "Jason's back on our land with his friends. They were just over at Leah and Embry's, Embry was on patrol and they were fuckin with Leah. He's pissed off and spitting nails. Embry has never been pissed off since the first day we all started phasing. Sam's on his way over to get you and take you back to his place with Em and the others." Paul heard Nyla gasp. "Don't worry she's okay. We're going to get those assholes tonight if it kills every last one of us. I swear. You won't ever have to be afraid of him again." Paul leaned down and kissed her lips soundly. "Get some things together. Sam should be here in a few."

Nyla nodded as she watched Paul grab a bag for her and she loaded a few things in it as he zipped it up, he pulled her in his arms and kissed the top of her head a few times just trying to calm her down. The baby moved and bumped against his torso. His hands went to her belly as he rubbed and tried to soothe her best he could. Paul knelt down in front of her as he lifted her shirt and softly kissed her belly. "It's okay little man. Mom is only going to be scared for a little while longer. Hold on for a while; I'll make everything better little man I promise. I'll keep you both safe yet."

Nyla smiled down at Paul. "That was sweet. Though I don't think it helped. He's doing summer salts."

Paul stood from his position on the floor. "Make sure you take the heating pad with you. I'm not sure how long were going to be out hunting and I want you to try and get some rest; though I know how stubborn your body has been lately since you hit six months and sleep is probably going to be the last thing on your mind until you see me again. But promise you'll at least try."

Nyla nodded as she pushed up and connected her lips to his. "I promise."

No sooner had those words left her mouth a horn beeped outside their house. Paul pulled her back to him for another kiss, this was definitely had a little more heat behind it. Paul grabbed her bag and walked her out to Sam's truck where Leah was already sitting.

Paul was pulled to a stop when Nyla stopped walking. "What is it?"

"It's your turn to promise me something."

Paul nodded. "Anything, just name it."

"Don't be a hero. Don't try taking on Jason Merker by yourself because you think you have to prove something to yourself. I want you alive, unharmed and nobody parts missing…At least nothing missing I might want to use in the near future. Whether you kill him or someone else in the pack does; I don't care who, as long as you come back to me in one piece. And as long as the others come back in one piece." Nyla could already feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes.

Paul knew she was right. He could feel his inner wolf begging to be released. He wanted to rip that filthy leech limb from fuckin limb, and then he wants to set his bloodsucking ass on fire and maybe just maybe to show a little mercy, piss on his ashes to put them out and throw them out in the ocean. He could only hope after all that the ashes get sucked down to hell where his soul will burn at a million degrees forever.

Paul nodded. "I promise to come back in one piece. But anything else I can't promise right now and please don't make me. I love you and I love our baby, but there is no one Jason Merker is making it off our land as a vampire ever again. Jared, Embry and I have the most beef with him. I can tell you right now it's going to be one of us. I would prefer to do it alone, but if they help me; then so be it."

Paul's honesty was a big part of what she loved about him. There were no mincing words; he was always straight to the point. If he promised something then he would deliver.

Nyla smiled softly as a few silent tears slid down her cheeks. Paul's hand came up as he brushed them away with his thumb. "At least you're being honest with me. Just don't make me worry too much about you."

"Well that I can't promise. I can only promise to love you until the day I die. Everything else is up in the air."

"I love you too. Please be careful."

Paul nodded as he leaned down and kissed her soundly once more as he opened the door, helped Leah out and helped Nyla in and then helped Leah back in. Paul watched as the truck disappeared down the road.

His onyx eyes looked towards the tree line as he growled viciously and phased shredding his clothing before letting his fur covered paws take him into the trees lightening fast.


	18. Ch 18 Accident, Death, Celebration

**Chapter 18** - Accident, Death, Celebration

Nyla and Leah sat in silence but had latched onto each other's hands, as if they were holding on for dear life. Leah tried not to squeeze too hard especially since she still had all her wolf strength, even though she hadn't phased in over a year. They had almost made it to Sam and Emily's when Sam noticed the truck was steering funny, he looked in the rear view mirror and growled. Two of Jason's buddies were each at the corner of the bed using their strength to steer the truck where they wanted it to go.

Nyla and Leah both screamed out of surprise.

Sam unbuckled his seat belt as he turned his eyes to the girls. "Okay chances are they are going to slam this damn truck into something, I'm not trying to sit by and do nothing. I'm going to brace my back against the dash and my feet and hands against the seat behind you and I'm going to carefully phase. I stand a better chance protecting you both, if I'm bigger than both of you."

Nyla frowned. "Whatever you're going to do you might want to hurry it looks like they've picked the perfect spot. The bottom of the hill near your house is COVERED in huge, thick redwoods." Nyla didn't realize how shaky her voice sounded; probably because she was terrified for everyone in the truck at that point.

Sam got into position careful to make sure his hands and feet were out of the way when he phased he didn't want to clip either of the girls when his claws came out. He quickly phased and growled as he braced himself tightly as the two vampires pushed the truck into a huge tree and folded it up like an accordion. Well all of it except for the cab of the truck. Leah wrapped her arms around her stomach much like Nyla did, Leah put her legs out in front of her, and she knew she could stop the floor board from coming at them as well.

All three of their bodies jerked to a stop once the vampire's eased up on shoving it into the large tree. Sam growled lowly as the truck came to a standstill, carefully he repositioned himself then roughly he pushed his back through the front window; pushing himself further out the front window until his body slid from the truck as he jumped down onto the ground he looked over and saw Jared and Paul playing tug-a-war with one vampire and Jake, Embry and Quil were snapping their jaws as they chased after the other one.

Leah growled audibly as she shoved her elbow into the door as it flung open. Leah looked over and saw Paul and Jared tugging back and forth as they completely ripped the vampire they'd been playing tug-a-war with apart into shredded little pieces. "I'm so giving you both new chew toys! You've earned them."

Paul and Jared both grumbled at Leah as they glared at her and the amused look she had on her face. They knew she would have to say something smart assed. She wouldn't be Leah if she hadn't.

Leah looked back at Nyla. "C'mon La-la, we're definitely not taking the Sam express anymore."

Nyla giggled as she scooted out and carefully slid out of the crunched truck. Paul walked over and nudged her side as she smiled up at his wolf form. She ran her fingers through his thick silvery fur and he leaned into her hand. His head lowered to her as she pushed up on her toes slightly and kissed his snout. "I'm okay Pooch."

Paul coughed out a laugh when she used his nickname for when he was in wolf form. His big wolf tongue lulled out of his mouth as he licked the side of her face. Nyla made a gagging noise as she was wiping her cheek off.

"That is disgusting Paul!" She made a few more gagging noises as she heard him couching out a couple more chuckles.

Sam stayed in wolf form as him, Paul and Jared surrounded Leah and Nyla and walked them over to Emily and Sam's. It only took them fifteen minutes as the girls walked into the house and the guys went back to the tree line and back on the hunt for Jason and his other little buddy who was giving Jake, Embry and Quil a run for their money.

Jared and Paul returned to where they had torn the first vampire apart and got a fire pit started and tossed the ripped pieces into the fire and shared a cocky job well done look fully knowing if they were in human form they'd be knuckle bumping at this very point. Cocky wolf smirks would have to work for now. As they both cockily congratulated each other and were getting more cocky with the compliments they were throwing back and forth for fun.

"When you two are finished boosting each other's egos; the rest of your pack brothers could use your help." Sam's alpha voice boomed in both their heads.

"With the other two vampires who keep slipping through our paws damn it!" Jake's alpha voice snarled right along with Sam's.

"Sir! Yes sir!" Jared's voice snapped.

Paul choked out a laugh as they both went further into the trees to join their pack brothers on the hunt.

About an hour later, Jared and Paul were hiding in the bushes, listening for sounds as Jake and Sam chased Jason Merker towards Jared and Paul's position. they'd finally got the second vampire who had been responsible for the truck crashing. Quil and Embry had gotten him as Collin and Calvin had attended to the fire pit and went back to the first one making sure the fire went out once the shredded vampire body had been burned into ashes. They covered the pile of ashes up with dirt and went back to check on the second one. Once the second one had gone out they covered it up with dirt as well.

Jasper Cullen had been keeping Jason Merker's powers and emotions under control so he couldn't hide his scent and he couldn't control when the wolves phased. Edward had been reading the vampires thoughts and making sure he wasn't trying to set his sights on getting near the wolves imprints. He knew if he started to go that way Emmett and Carlisle would intervene with Rosalie and Alice. They would be sure to take the vampire apart and burn it like the first two had already.

Bella was keeping a protection barrier around Sam and Emily's house with Brady and Seth inside the barrier in wolf form. Just in case he was able to get back her barrier.

Finally Jason Merker ran up and over the ridge, he looked back to see if the two alpha wolves were still chasing him as he started laughing evilly and didn't realize he wasn't paying attention to what was going on in front of him.

Paul and Jared leapt from their hidden places as each one latched onto one of his arms with their powerful jaws, their razor sharp teeth were digging into his marble hard skin. He had started out laughing evilly and ended up screaming as he felt each one of them rip both his arms from his body. A huge grey wolf with black spot leaped over his body as it clamped down onto his head effectively snapping his head from his body. As Jake grabbed his legs and Sam grabbed his torso and they pulled...pulled...PULLED until he was ripped in half.

All body parts were spat into a fire pit the twins had dug and were sure to dump gasoline onto the parts as they lit a match and threw it into the pit and watched as the vampire body of Jason Merker went up in flames. The guys all phased back and pulled their shorts on. They all stood in silence and watched as the ONLY trouble maker in their life burned to ashes.

Their tribe, land and imprints were safe again and that was the best feeling ever.

As the sun was just peeking over the horizon, the guys were emerging from the trees. The Cullen's had all gathered and left a couple of hours prior. They knew the wolves would want to celebrate with their imprints and children without the stench of vampire lingering in the air. They weren't offended by that fact. They'd all known each other long enough that neither one could stand the smell of the other.

Nyla was laying across the couch when she felt a pair of warm lips lightly brush against her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at Paul's smiling face. "Paul..." Her voice was thick with sleep.

"Yea baby. Let's go home and get ready for the arrival of our family." Paul smiled again as he kissed her lips softly.

"You got him? Who did it?" She had to ask. She couldn't help but ask. She had to know the truth.

Paul smiled softly; it did his heart some good to know his imprint was excited about a bloodsucking leech being dead. "Me, Jared, Embry, Jake and Sam. We all got a piece of him. Calvin and Collin set him on fire. Quil and Embry also got the other vampire. All three of them are dead, burned and buried. We won't have to ever worry about those three ever again. I wasn't about to stop until I knew you was completely safe from Jason Merker."

Nyla sat up as she cupped Paul's cheeks and crushed her lips to his. Paul wrapped his arms around her and carefully pulled her into his lap as he deepened the kiss. Their lips finally parted as they were both panting to catch their breath.

"Let's go home beautiful. We have a little celebrating to do if you're up for it." His cocky signature smirk appeared on his lips.

"I'm always up for a little celebration. You're the one who has to be UP for it." Nyla emphasized the word up as a little sexual innuendo just for Paul.

Paul chuckle as he stood from the couch with Nyla in his arms, he would walk home with her in his arms and they wouldn't be getting much sleep for a while.

But it was well worth it.

Definitely worth it.

Definitely.


	19. Ch 19 All Things Considered

**Chapter 19** – All Things Considered

Indigo eyes looked at the violet color on the wall. Cocking her head to the side the slightest of smiles started on her face before turning into a full blown blinding smile took over. Paint brush in her right hand and her left hand stroking her eight and a half month pregnant belly as the baby kicked. She couldn't help the giggle as she looked down at her belly. "I know sweetie. A couple more weeks and mommy and daddy will be holding you in their arms."

"Nyla? Ny?" Paul's familiar voice called through the house.

"In the baby's room." Nyla answered Paul.

Paul walked into the baby's room shirtless of course. Damn him because he had just gotten off patrol. So of course he was shirtless.

Paul frowned. "Didn't I tell you to not paint? Babe you don't need to be up straining yourself. You're almost nine months pregnant. Get your cute little ass back to bed."

Nyla stuck her tongue out at Paul. "I'm so bored." She couldn't help whine it out.

Paul chuckled hard as he gently gripped her shoulders as he turned her around and walked her back to a rocking chair that was sitting directly in the middle of the room as he turned her around to face him; he leaned down and kissed her lips and then backed her up and sat her down in the rocker. He braced himself on the chair arms as he leaned over. "I don't care if you sit here and rock yourself into labor, I don't want you up painting and pushing yourself to do things again. If I catch you painting again I'm going to duct tape you to this very chair until you do go into labor."

Paul kissed her lips soundly in finality. "I love you, but don't make me take trip to the hardware store to buy duct tape. I'm pretty sure duct taping your pregnant wife to a chair is illegal somewhere. I don't feel like going to jail for something stupid."

Nyla quirked on of her eyebrows at Paul. "Well if my husband wasn't out wolfing around I wouldn't have to self-entertain."

It was Paul's turn as both of his eyebrows popped up to his hairline practically. "Wolfing around huh? Someone feeling a little neglected since I've been working a little more before the baby is born so I can actually take some time off once little man is born?"

Nyla couldn't help but frown as her eyes sunk to the floor of the baby's room. Paul's overly warm hand went under her chin as he lifted her head so her eyes would meet him. "Nyla baby what's wrong?" Nyla shook her head as she stood up from the chair.

"Nothing, never mind. It's stupid, just forget it."

Paul grabbed her upper arm gently when she started to walk around him. "Clearly it's not anything and it's never stupid. What is it baby? You can tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

"I feel so selfish or I don't know spoiled I guess." Nyla walked around the room as she stopped at the window and looked outside. She could see Seth sitting outside in the tree line and he gave her a wolfie grin. She smirked as she winked at him, before her mind went back to the task at hand with trying to explain to her husband that she has been missing him.

Paul walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "I can feel it. I know something is wrong. Why haven't I felt this before today? It's a dull ache. Talk to me baby please."

Nyla could feel his warmth surrounding her. "I know you've been working more to save up some money and you've been patrolling for some of the guys so they will cover you for the time you're going to take off when the baby is born. But I feel like it has been forever since we've been able to just sit and spend time together. I've missed you so much. I thought I was just getting antsy with the closer my due date was getting and then I started to realize the nights and days were running into each other with your schedules. Then I started getting insomnia terribly because you weren't sleeping here because you were on patrol. It's why I started painting the baby's room. I figured if I kept myself busy I wouldn't miss you as much but it' not helping; not at all"

Paul felt like his heart was being ripped through his chest. "Oh my god Nyla. Why didn't you say something? I don't ever want you to feel like I'm neglecting you. Baby you're my best friend and wife. And pretty soon our family of two will be a family of three and four and five and so on. I never meant to make you feel like that. I love you so much. I just wanted to make sure we were covered for everything."

Nyla turned around in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders slightly as she buried her face in the side of his neck. Paul wrapped her up and he could feel everything she was. He couldn't believe he missed it. He was so wrapped up in what he was doing he really had neglected his wife.

Paul leaned forward as he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. He laid her down and turned all the lights off except the light on the night stand as he lay on the bed next to her, pulling her into his arms again. "I don't care how long we have to lay here, were not leaving this bed until I can tell you're feeling better. I'm so sorry I missed it baby. I should've been paying better attention to you. There is nothing more important in my life then you and little man. You guys are it for me right now, at least until we start having more babies. You are my Past, Present and Future."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to dump all of this on you tonight. I just…I was just having a hard time without you around. I know it sounds selfish. But I can't help it." Nyla confessed.

Paul shook his head as he kissed the top of her head. "No it's not selfish baby. It's honest. And I always want you to be honest with me; always…No matter what. You have to tell me how you're feeling especially when I get bogged down with work and patrol. It's not fair to you that you are feeling this way. You're my imprint. You're my wife. I need to always make time for you. Whether it's an hour or twenty-four hours, you always come first."

Paul leaned down as he captured her lips. Nyla moaned into his mouth as the kiss grew heated. It had been a couple of weeks since the last time they had been intimate. Naturally because she was getting bigger it was getting harder for them to find a position they was comfortable for her. They'd decided to put their love making on hold until after the baby was born. But they could still do other things to help lighten the stressful moments.

Nyla pulled back from the kiss as she felt something weird. Paul frowned as he looked down at her and could tell by the look on her face something was wrong. "What is it?"

Nyla moved around a little. "I - uh - I think my water just broke."

Paul's eyes widened as he looked down and noticed her pants were completely soaked. "Well something is definitely going on down there and I don't think it was just a reaction to the kiss."

Suddenly a contraction ripped through Nyla's stomach. "OH SWEET JESUS!" She squealed out in a high pitched voice.

Paul physically jumped never having heard anything like that come from his wife's mouth before. He jumped from bed as he grabbed his cell phone and quickly called Sam and Emily letting them know Nyla's water had broken. They was two weeks early definitely, but apparently the baby was waiting any longer as another contraction not even three minutes from the first ripped through her again.

Paul grabbed her bag and lifted her carrying her out to the truck. Sam and Emily said they'd call everyone in the pack and they'd meet at the hospital. Paul smiled as he kept glancing over at Nyla as he drove. "Are we really ready for this?"

"You're really going to ask that question now? I don't think we can change out mind Paul. This kid is coming out and it's not – I repeat NOT going back where it came from." Nyla snapped. "Sorry! I didn't mean to be so brash."

Paul chuckled. "You're allowed all things considered."


	20. Ch 20 Let Me In

**Okay Everyone here's the last chapter for Let Me In it was inspired by the song: Why Don't You & I by: Nickelback and just a little FYI - I am planning on doing a 3rd installment for Arms & Let Me In. Thank you to everyone who enjoyed both stories I hope you enjoy the 3rd!**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 20** - Let Me In

Paul looked at his beautiful wife with worried eyes. She'd tried several times to deliver their first baby, but the doctor said that either the placenta was blocking the birth canal or the baby was bigger than expected and wasn't making it between her small hips. So rather than allow her to go any further in labor, he made a collective decision to do an emergency c-section to save her the pain and hopefully the baby from any distress.

Paul was grabbed by a nurse and he growled audibly at her. She turned and gave him a warning glare as he mumbled 'sorry' and continued to let her drag him into a sterile room; where she threw some blue scrubs at him as she turned and gave him a stern look. "If you want to go be with your wife while the doctor is taking the baby out, then you put those on right now, over your clothes and put that mask on and get your ass in there."

Paul couldn't get the scrubs on fast enough and he bent over and the nurse helped tie the mask around his face. She was kind of short. Like 4'9" short. And bossy. But clearly that was her job and Paul wasn't trying to get his ass handed to him by a four foot something female. He would be the laughing stock in the pack and there was no way to come back from an embarrassment of that magnitude.

Paul jogged behind the nurse as she led him into the delivery room, he went to stop but because of the blue booties over his sneakers he slid past Nyla as she laid prone on the table, he belly exposed to the bright operating light hanging above her. a small blue curtain separated her neck and chest, the doctor put it there so she wouldn't get the big fat idea to peek down as the baby was coming out and freak.

Nyla couldn't help giggle as Paul slid past her. She could see his beautiful onyx eyes as they scowled. "Stupid booties." He mumbled from behind the surgical mask. Nyla reached out and took his hand in hers, he had on blue rubber gloves that were way too small and cutting off his circulation, the nurse couldn't find the bigger ones. Naturally, not that that really surprised him any. His scowl slid off his face as he locked eyes with her. "How's the pain baby?"

Nyla smiled softly. "They gave me an epidural so I'm not really feeling anything from my ribcage down. I'm pretty groovy right now."

Paul couldn't help but chuckle. "Wow. I've never seen you drunk or doped up, this is kind of entertaining baby." He pressed his surgical mask covered lips to her forehead. "I love you Nyla."

Nyla's eyes were heavy lidded as she was relaxing, while the drugs took over her whole body. "I love you too pooch." Her hand tightened around his as he placed kisses on the back of her hand as he held it in place against his chest. She could feel his heart beat thumping against the back of her hand.

Dr. Montage stepped up as she took a scalpel and made a small incision into the bottom of Nyla's belly. Than packed off the outside with gauze as her hand went into Nyla's belly and gently pulled until a small body was retrieved; as the small boy's cries began to fill the room. "Congratulations mom and dad it's a boy. He seems a bit small but it's probably because he's a couple weeks early. We'll incubate him and monitor his vitals over night in the Nic unit. As long as he is stable I'd say you can take him home in five days."

Paul squeezed Nyla's hand. "Did you hear that baby. It's a boy."

Dr. Montage smiled under her mask but the smile clearly traveled up to her eyes. "What are you going to name him?"

Nyla smiled softly. "Adrian Michael, after Paul's grandfather."

Dr. Montage put her hand back inside to retrieve the after birth when she felt something strange. "Someone tilt this light a little more near the incision. I feel something abnormal."

Paul's wolf hearing kicked in. "Abnormal? Doc?"

Dr. Montage felt a little more as she gasped. "What in the world? This can't be possible." She grabbed what she felt and started pulling once it surfaced she smiled softly as she looked over at Paul. "I don't think you two were prepared for this. Congratulations, you've got twin boys."

"What?" Nyla gasped out.

Paul looked down at Nyla. "We've got twin boys. How is that possible doc?"

Dr. Montage laughed as the second baby boy began to cry softly as it matched his twin brothers cries. "He must've been hiding behind his brother; he's actually a little smaller then the first, but he seems to be just as alert as the other one. I really wasn't anticipating twins, and I'm sure you two weren't either. What will you name this one?"

Paul chuckled. "Adam Martin after Nyla's grandfather."

Dr. Montage smiled at both of them, it did her heart some good to watch as both of the new parents had tears sliding down their cheeks. No one knew that Nyla and Paul were going to have a two for one special that night in the delivery room. Adrian was a darker tan color like his father with his onyx eyes and jet black hair and Adam looked more like Nyla with the lighter complexion. He didn't quite have Nyla's indigo blue eyes but they were actually an aqua looking color with soft brown hair.

Two years later they brought another set of twin boys into the world: Nico Ray and Noah Ryan. Nico automatically taking over his father's traits, his eyes were a dark grey almost silver color and Noah with his mothers and his eyes were a navy blue.

Still two more boys to add to the family and no girls yet. Nyla wanted a daughter so bad. There was no way Paul would deny her a little girl. Paul promised they'd keep trying until she got her girl. Two years later it came in the form of Kaci Lynn and naturally as if they could break pregnancy tradition her twin brother Kegan Lee was born five minutes ahead of his little sister and of course took his father's traits as Kaci took her mothers, except her eyes. They were a grayish sapphire color.

It had been seven years since they'd started their little family and it grew into a huge family. They were all happy and healthy.

Paul had stopped phasing three years ago when Kaci and Kegan were born. But more than likely if he's passed the gene down to his sons he would start again if and when they started phasing. He wanted to make sure they weren't just thrown into it like he had been. He wanted them to feel prepared and not scared to death.

He knew he would have to watch for the signs incase Kaci got the gene as well. He wasn't sure if he could handle his precious angel phasing and breaking hearts all over La Push. As it was for some reason she was barely three and whenever the pack got together Jacobs youngest Joren Black had taken to Kaci faster than Paul would've liked. Naturally Nyla and Alexia thought it was adorable, but Paul's overprotective daddy mode kicked in. Joren was four and Kaci and Kegan would be four in only a few months older; so they would all be in the same grade once they started school.

Paul and Nyla decided they had enough punishment with three sets of twins and decided to call it quits with making beautiful babies together; deciding to focus on raising their family together.

After the Cullen's had left Forks, Jake, Embry and Quil had moved their families to the border, they wanted to make sure that forks was covered in patrol. Clearly the boundaries were expanded in all directions to include all of Forks and of course La Push. It was something that Jake and Sam had both agreed on. They wanted to keep surrounding areas where every one's kids from the pack might visit so they wouldn't have to worry about them as much.

Nyla was laying in bed as Paul walked into their bedroom with a look of complete defeat on his face. She couldn't help laughing as he fell into bed. She'd left him with the daunting task to get their 3, 5, and 7 year olds into bed. That itself was a enormous feat.

"I officially bow down to you baby." Paul mumbling into the comforter that covered their bed as he laid face down.

Nyla leaned over as she lightly kissed his bare shoulder. "Thought you was getting away with the easy part of the night didn't you. Mr. I'll Put the Kids to bed honey it'll be easy as a snap."

Paul chuckled as he rolled over onto his pack and pulled his wife over onto his chest. "Oh sure make fun of the old guy who didn't realize what a handful three sets of twins were to get to go to bed. I completely concede to you baby. You win I lose. You are the queen of my life for a reason."

"You just remember that when we die and get to the pearly gates baby. Because they are going to ask you what kind of impact you made in this life. You can say -I finally realized after seven years and three sets of twins, how hard my wife really had it- Hopefully St. Peter's wife will take mercy on you and let you in."

Paul smiled at Nyla as he kissed her lips softly as he felt her hand rub up and down his bare chest as she settled in tucked into his side. "Baby if you're not standing next to me at the pearly gates. They will never let me in."

The End


End file.
